Forever
by tori-and-sarah-cullen
Summary: Sarah and Tori Mason are new borns and have recently moved in with the Cullens,Tyler is also new to the Cullens. Ever since the new members have joined life has changed, especially for Edward Cullen, and they all have tough decisions ahead.Read and Review
1. Chapter 1: Tori POV

Tori POV

I walked into the ICU of the hospital which had become increasingly familiar to both my twin sister and I in our months spent with the Cullen family.

"Hi, is Doctor Cullen here?" I politely ask the woman behind the desk of the main hospital ward.

A very startled receptionist looks up to us with her mouth hanging open and says "...Oh, sorry. I'm afraid Doctor Cullen just stepped out for lunch."

"Are you sure about that?" I replied, trying to be to be patient with the dazed woman.

"Yes girls, I am quite sure" She was really starting to get on my nerves at this point, why couldn't she just tell us to 'wait' in his office, even though we knew he did not go out for lunch.

"Could you please take us to his office then? I'm almost positive he said he would be here all day." My super smart twin Sarah asks.

"Well... alright, follow me this way." She was clearly annoyed with Sarah's pestering. But, she could have just taken us to his office right away.

Walking through the hospital is a hard thing to do even after a lot of practice and effort to restrain ourselves from human blood. We had come to the front door of our adopted father's office and the receptionist, Linda, knocks on his door.

"Doctor Cullen?"

"Yes?" Comes the muffled, deep reply of our 'father figure'

"There are two girls out here who say they need to see you."

"Who are they?"

"Hey Carlisle, its Sarah and Tori!" My sister and I both say in sync.

"Carlisle? You know Doctor Cullen?" asks the very confused Linda. She was so slow! Why couldn't she keep up with us?

I felt like just yelling: "Yeah, we live with him, why do you think we're here?" she really needs to catch up.

The voice of Carlisle cuts us off from answering though.

"Hi there girls, can I help you with something?"

"Doctor Cullen." Linda, the annoying, I mean 'nice' receptionist interrupts while ogling our adopted, and married (for like 300 years, I might add) to Esme Cullen, making Sarah and I gag "I didn't know you had two more girls living with you? I thought you just had your three sons, your daughter and your niece and nephew."

'Well these two." Carlisle informed her pointing to Sarah and I "Are my wife, Esme's, nieces. Their parents died a few years ago and we said we would take care of them." kindly hinting to the fact that he was happily married and still good natured. That was Carlisle, always kind and always looking like the perfect angel-doctor.

"Oh I see…well I should probably get back to work" she said hesitantly, still hoping Carlisle would give up on Esme and finally realize the 'love of his life'…ugh. It was disgusting, why does everyone have to love our father? Like, find your own vampire to love! She finally turned and trudged back to her desk, 'Goodbye Linda'.

"So girls what can I do for you today?" That was just like Carlisle always so kind and gentle even when we messed up his schedule.

"Well…Emmett, well he kind of sort of…" I could find the words, which is when my twin stepped in and saved me.

"Emmett destroyed part of the house, 3 windows and the front door. He got into a fight with a visiting vampire, Mark, I think his name his. Mark and Jennifer, they said they knew you a while ago. Anyway Mark insulted Emmett saying he was an idiot or something. They fought, broke the house and now Esme is having a nervous breakdown 'cause she doesn't know what to do. She is keeping her cool, on the outside, but she told us to come and tell you, just for a heads up. The boys took Emmett out to the baseball field. So it's just Alice, Rosalie, Esme and us at home with our 'guests'." Sarah spoke nonchalantly, as if she had been a vampire for 100 years instead of just a few months.

Carlisle took in everything my twin was saying and analyzed the information; I can always tell by the way he stares off into the distance. "Thank you for telling me girls, I really appreciate it. Can you go back and help Esme with the house? And do me a favour, keep a close eye on our houseguests and don't be alone with them, they enjoy killing newborns, unfortunately. Just make sure you are close to Alice or Rosalie at all times, no offense, but you two aren't the greatest of fighters, yet."

"No problem Carlisle. We'll see you around six" I loved the way he always looked out for us, but still worried about hurting our feelings, something most people didn't exactly care about.

The run back to the house from the hospital wasn't very long, but it gave me too much time to contemplate Carlisle's words. I knew he would never worry us without proper cause and that meant that Jennifer and Mark were a serious threat. Thinking back, Carlisle didn't look very happy when Sarah told him that the boys had gone out, he probably wished Jasper had stayed behind, as he had the most extensive fighting experience from the Southern Wars.

Thinking about all this would have made my heart race, had it still been beating, so I tried to turn my thoughts to how to help Esme. That lasted all of 3 seconds.

"What did you think of what Carlisle said, 'bout Mark and Jennifer and them liking to kill newborns?" I asked my logical twin, knowing she would be able to use reason and common sense to calm me down. She was the best at that, knowing exactly what to say to make me feel better.

"He probably just wanted to warn us to make sure we understood exactly who they were and what they were all about. I'm sure they won't do anything, seeing as they know we are part of Carlisle's family. As long as we keep our distance and are with Alice or Rose, we should be fine, just like Carlisle said. Too bad the guys went though, especially Tyler, right Tori?" That's my twin, always knows what to say.

Tyler, I had forgotten about him. He was new to the Cullen family when Sarah and I joined but, he was nice, and we quickly felt a strong connection. Now he was boyfriend, my perfect, adoring boyfriend. His hair is darker than Edward's, but still a bit messy in the front. He has broad shoulders and is gorgeously muscular (less than Emmett, but still the perfect amount) and best of all, he liked me. My thoughts were cut off when we neared the house and heard glass breaking. Sarah ran even faster and was in the door, looking at the vase Carlisle had gotten Esme years before, shattered on the ground.

Uh-oh, this can not be good, it was one of Esme's favourites. Worse she just stood there looking at it on the ground. Jennifer and Mark rolled their eyes, they were so rude, and I wish they would just leave. I helped Sarah with the vase, and Rosalie took Esme upstairs, Alice was supervising the guests, unwanted guests I might add. Thank God! The boys are back, and that means that Tyler is too.


	2. Chapter 2: Sarah POV

Sarah POV

The boys are back. It doesn't really mean much to me, I mean the only single guy was Edward, and I don't think he likes me, at all, not even as a sister. I don't get it. He's the only one that doesn't do anything at night other than me, everyone else has 'couple time', and he pretends that he's the busiest guy in the world and can't stop to talk for even a minute. I'd offer to play chess, but I don't know how to play, so I tried checkers, he said 'I don't like checkers much, and I have a paper due tomorrow'. I actually wish I went to school, at least then I would have something to do! But, I went out to update the guys, Tori went to talk to Esme, they had a strong bond so she really helped just like Rosalie, and Alice was still watching Mark and Jennifer.

"Hey guys. Um…just a heads up, Esme is having a bit of a difficult time. Mark and Jennifer broke one of the vases Carlisle gave her, a favourite. Now Alice is watching them and Tori and Rosalie are upstairs with Esme. Carlisle told me to warn you that Mark and Jennifer enjoy killing newborns; they were involved in some of the Southern Wars and haven't exactly quit. He just wanted to warn us. So keep a close eye on them." I kept purely to the facts, I had nothing more to say, no one to hug and welcome home again. All I could do was give them the update required and hope that one day I would be friends with some of them.

"Thank you. Did Carlisle say when he would be home?" Typical Edward, polite but formal and always distant, he only asked me for information, I wish, maybe we could be friends. …In another lifetime or 200 years maybe…but not now…not while he was so cold…maybe I should ask Alice what I should do.

"He just said the regular time." After that I turned and walked away. Two can play at your game Edward Cullen! I could feel the curious gazes on my back, all of them wondering why I would be so cold, when I was usually friendly. Well, boys, maybe I'm tired of being the only to make an effort! Guys can be so dumb sometimes!

I heard Jasper run up beside me then the others passed us and went inside.

"Sarah, what's going on? Why are you so agitated?" Jasper looked at me with concerned eyes. That's when I remembered, Jasper could feel my emotions, and Edward could hear my thoughts…Damn It! I'm usually so careful around him…I can't believe I was thinking that, I'm such an idiot…he probably thinks I'm retarded or something. I was so embarrassed and would have blushed, had I been able to.

"Oh yeah, Jasper, I'm fine. But thank you for your concern." I said as reassuringly as I could. I turned to walk away, but he caught my arm.

"Are you sure, Sarah? You know you could always talk to me…or Alice" It was really kind that Jasper was so worried.

"I'm fine Jasper, really, but, thanks again." I freed myself of his grip and walked back into the house.

I went and sat with Alice after a while, tired of reading all the time. Obviously Jasper had spoken with her about my 'well-being' because she wanted to make sure I was alright, too. I did feel more comfortable talking to Alice though; Jasper was Edward's friend, not mine.

We went up to Alice's room and she played with my hair while I told her everything, all about Edward's cold behaviour.

"I don't know what I did wrong, Alice. I thought I was being nice and friendly, but obviously I did something wrong. I just don't know what."

"I don't know why he's doing that Sarah. But, if you're alright with it, I'll talk to him about it and see what I can find out." Alice loved gossip and that made her an amazing sleuth. I had just opened my mouth to protest, when she continued, "And don't even think about saying no, because I don't really care I'm going to anyway, I only put in that part 'if you're alright with it' for your own satisfaction"

Oh, Alice, although I'm glad she would do it anyway, I was only going to say no because I thought it would be the right thing to do. "Alice..."

"Yeah, Yeah I know, don't say that you wanted to know, which is true isn't it?" She smiled showing it was a joke, but it seemed more devious to me.

After our talk, I went back downstairs to Carlisle's study for a few moments of silence before he got home.


	3. Chapter 3: Edward POV

Edward POV

I was so bored. I had read all of Carlisle's library years earlier, and I didn't have any homework, not that it would have taken long. Part of me kind of wanted Sarah to ask me for a game of Checkers, but she stopped asking weeks earlier, after I always turned her down. I almost went to find her and ask her if she wanted to learn how to play chess. _Almost. _Truthfully, I didn't know what she was thinking half the time, she multitasked so much that I got a million different thoughts at once, it was quite bothersome at first, but I learned to ignore them. Now I don't even hear her thoughts unless I listen closely, and that isn't often. I wouldn't have said no to her so many times if I was able to get a clear read on her thoughts, but that wasn't an option. The truth was that I liked her, but I knew she wouldn't like me, at least as nothing more than a brother, I wasn't honestly sure what I wanted to be to her, and I was still learning how not to make a fool of myself in front of her, so I thought distance would be better. That way I wouldn't have to deal with the imminent fact that my wish might not coincide with hers. So I stayed distant and didn't allow a friendship to form.

Great what did Alice want now?

_Edward I hope you are ready to talk, because that's exactly what you're going to be doing. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid boys needs a girl to explain everything to them!_

That can't be good. I wonder what I did this time to deserve the wrath of Alice. Better make a run for the backdoor.

All I have to do is make it to the forest and-

_You come back here Edward Cullen! Don't think you can get away from me!_

Crap! Now I have to talk to Alice, basically the last thing I wanted when she was mad at _me_. I turned to face her.

"Uh…Hi Alice, I was just going for a run in the forest."

"Edward, stay right where you are and listen to me!"

"Alright, alright..." I could probably out run her... No she would just wait for me to come back, then I'd get it even worse.

"Now why the hell have you been so cold, rude and un-welcoming to Sarah? I can't believe I have to explain this to you but can you not see that Sarah would like to have a friend around here? She _likes _you idiot! At least in my opinion, and that of the rest of the world! I'll even bet that you like her back? It was easy for Tori and Tyler, but you and Sarah are just plain oblivious to what you wish you had going on!"

"Alice, what are you talking about? Sarah doesn't like me at all; I actually think she hates me. And I think you've lost it because I don't even know her, let alone like her."

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Are you that dumb! That you can't see the person who you love the most in the world is living in the same house as you? The person who lives within ten feet of you own bedroom door is your true love? You've been alive for, what, 90 years, and have you ever felt anything like this for another person? Have you ever wanted to be with another person as much as you do with Sarah? Don't tell me it's not true, I know it is I can see it in your eyes! You are not that great of a liar. Don't you remember how frustrated you felt with Carlisle and Esme and how long it took them? You've told me the story a million times and now you and Sarah are replacing Carlisle and Esme in the story. Face it Edward! You like her!" You could see the annoyance in her eyes as I kept shaking my head over and over again.

"No, no way! I don't believe you! Sarah doesn't love me, she doesn't even like me! She will never like me or love me! And I DO NOT LIKE HER!" I was starting to get very annoyed with my sister; I couldn't believe that she was saying that Sarah, the girl who hates me the most, loves me. Had Alice gone dumb? Crazy? She wasn't making any sense!

"Fine, don't believe me. But you should. Sarah loves you more than anything in the world and if you are too blind to see that then I guess you'll get what you deserve! If you don't start changing the way you act towards her she'll never be with you. I wish you would open your eyes!" And with that she turned and ran back to the house.

I just couldn't begin to... grasp the concept of having someone love me. I knew I needed to clear my mind, but I couldn't stay here while I did it. No, I would have to leave. Where to though? ...I know I'll go to Alaska. I don't think Tanya will mind if I stay up there for a few weeks or so.


	4. Chapter 4: Tyler POV

Tyler POV

As I peered around the door, I could see Tori, my angel; lying on our bed with her eyes closed listening to the iPod I gave her on our first month anniversary. When she smelled me, her eyes opened and she smiled and turned toward me.

"Tyler! There you are!" She was filled with so much happiness and her thoughts were probably fulled with love and joy. I walked over to her and pulled her into a big bear hug as she giggled and cuddled back into my chest.

"Well of course I'm here. I had to protect you from Mark and Jennifer, if anything happened to you Tori, I don't know what I would do!"

"Tyler" She said as she used her hand to pull my face up to look at her "Nothing's going to happen to me, Carlisle will be home soon and he will talk to them. Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before Alice came bounding in and sat down on the chair across from us.

"Ever heard of knocking Alice?" I asked my sister as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"No, I knew you weren't doing anything, and anyways that's not the point, you know how Edward and Sarah both like each other right?" She looked around the room just to make sure no one else was there.

"Well of course Alice, who doesn't, well except them maybe..." Tori said as she sat up from my lap and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Ok, well I told Edward after I talked to Sarah and he totally freaked out on me! He said he didn't believe that Sarah liked him and he refused to listen to me and now... well he's gone."

"What! He's not here?" I said in utter shock and wondered why he would leave without even talking to Sarah, or anyone, not even Carlisle, or me, about it.

"Yeah, he just left, but he left note because he knew Esme would be even more upset if he didn't. Here look." Alice handed Tori the note and she moved back toward me, showing me the letter written in his fancy handwriting.

_Dear Esme and Carlisle,_

_I'm sorry to be leaving at a time like this, with Mark and Jennifer being here and all but I have something big on my mind and I needed to clear my head. No, I can't do it here because the problem is here. I will be going up to Alaska to see the Denali clan. Please don't send anyone to get me. I promise I won't be long. I'm sorry._

_Edward_

"How can he just leave? Did he even talk to Sarah? Wait, did you show this to Esme yet? And suddenly Sarah is a 'big problem'? What the hell, Edward is messed up when it comes to relationships!" Tori was obviously upset, and there was nothing I could do for her. She was probably wondering how to comfort Sarah.

"No, and I don't think he intends on being home in a few days. I think he may be there for a few weeks, maybe even months. I can't believe he just left though, does he not realize that we have two newborns and two newborn hunters in the same area? And no I haven't shown Esme yet, I was hoping someone else could do that, I just can't tell her."

We all sat in silence before Alice stood up, smiled sadly and then left. How could Edward just leave? We needed him here, and I couldn't even think about how much this would bother Sarah, she will probably blame herself for him leaving and then Tori won't leave her side until he comes back. Those two were already so close, them being twins and all.

"Ty?"

"Yeah Tori?"

"I'm going to go talk to Sarah, she's probably in hysterics blaming herself. I'll see you later ok?"

"Alright, I'll go see how Esme is and then go talk to our 'visitors'." She got up and gave me a small peck on the cheek, making me smile, before dashing out of our door and down the hallway.

I looked around our room and saw the wall covered in pictures. There were pictures of the first day Tori and Sarah came to live here, pictures of Tori, Sarah, Alice and Rosalie shopping, pictures of us guys playing sports in the backyard, there were even pictures of the ten of us looking as happy as can be. Now look where we are. Edwards gone, Sarah's sad, Esme is furious at Mark and Jennifer, Emmett can't stand being near anyone not after what he did to the house and Rosalie and Tori are trying to console Emmett, Esme and Sarah all at the same time. As for Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and I, well we're kind of stuck in the middle of all of it. I say a silent prayer to God before I get up and walk, at a human pace, downstairs to find Esme. The walk down the stairs is weird and quiet, no one is fighting or laughing and there is certainly a stressed feeling in the house. I walk into the kitchen to see Esme, my mom, sitting at the kitchen table leaning over blue prints of one of our future houses. Only she would know how to channel her emotions into something productive.

"Esme, what are you doing?" I walk where she's sitting and lazily put my arm around her shoulder in a caring way.

"I'm trying to figure out how to fit ten people into one house without drawing suspicion." She looks up at me and I can see her eyes twinkling with delight. Little does she know that I have to tell her some of the worst news a mother can hear; that one of her sons left.

"Um, Mom" I try to soften her up with her favourite word to hear from us 'kids' "I have some bad news..." She drops her pencil immediately and looks at me with scared eyes.

"What? What is it? What happened? Is everyone ok? Did someone get hurt? Did Mark and Jennifer break something? Again? If they did" She was frantic with worry, I couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"No one is hurt and nothing is broken," _Although your heart will be after what I have to tell you, "_Alice found this in Edward's room, he's gone travelling."

I handed her the note, which she took with trembling hands, as she read, her hand covered her mouth and her shoulders sagged.

"Do we know what the big problem is?" She was looking for a way to help him, but he had to figure it out for himself.

"No, I'm sorry, he didn't say, he just left."

Slowly she got up from the table and walked absently up the stairs. A few minutes later I heard her bedroom door close. Poor Esme this must be killing her.


	5. Chapter 5: Authors Note

Authors Note

Sorry everyone, Sarah and I have been away for the past little while and haven't gotten a chance to post any new chapters! I also haven't been able to think of things to say for Carlisle's chapter which is coming up next! Anyways we really are sorry! Keep reading!

Tori and Sarah

P.S. If you have been patiently waiting for the next chapter then we love you! Hearts out to all our readers!


	6. Chapter 6: Carlisle POV

Carlisle

I hurried home after my shift at the hospital. I knew we had guests, and it was always better when I was there with them, not that I didn't trust my family; I just worry about everything, especially with 2 newborns, and 2 newborn killers in the same house.

As I approached the front door every thing was quiet, I could hear low whispers if I strained to listen, and so my mind wandered through all the possibilities, the only one I could think of was death; the death of either the newborns, or the serial killers. I braced myself as I opened the door…

To my relief, there were small groups around the house and the twins and guests were both alive. I went over to the stairs; I wanted to change before meeting Mark and Jennifer, again. Alice, Tori and Tyler were waiting on the stairs.

"Hello how was everyone's day?" They all seemed a little fidgety. When they glanced at each other instead of answering I knew something was wrong, but what? "What's going on?"

Alice was the one to finally speak. "Edward left, Tyler told Esme and now she's upset. He went to visit the Denali Clan; we don't know how long he'll be there."

"I see, did he say why?"

"No, he didn't even say good bye, he wrote a note." Tyler answered, obviously he was mad Edward didn't talk to him first, but it didn't surprise me. Automatically, when I heard his answer my gaze went to Sarah, she was sitting by herself staring out the window, a book in her lap.

"Is she ok? Did they have a fight?" I gestured to Sarah.

"No, he and I did though. Kind of, well, not really. I told him that he was being an idiot because we all knew that they liked each other and that Sarah was trying to be nice to him but he was being a jerk, pretty much the whole truth." Oh, Alice, he's a boy, he needs to figure these things out for himself.

"Thank you. I'll go say hello to the Mark and Jennifer before going upstairs, then." I turned and strode to the living room where I found Mark and Jennifer reading books on the couch.

"Hello Mark, Jennifer. What brings you down this way? Last I heard you were in Canada."

"Hi Carlisle, we are just making our way to the south, our presence is needed, if you get my drift." Jennifer was of course referring to their past in the southern wars.

"Of course, well you are always welcome to stay here." I was being polite, though I truly wished they would leave.

"Well Carlisle that's very generous, unfortunately we will have to leave first thing in the morning. We are needed immediately, there's a possibility of war, so we are going to help some old friends." Mark was calm even as he discussed his killing of other vampires.

"Alright, well I'm just going to go change, and then perhaps we can catch up a bit." I took my leave and made my way upstairs to Esme.


	7. Chapter 7: Edward POV

Edward

Alice's words were so incomprehensible; I had to get away for a while. I knew it would break Esme's heart for me to leave but I need to think, Denali is far enough away that I can, without interruptions. I hope Alice didn't find my note before Carlisle and show everyone, she can be so annoying.

I'd be in Alaska in 3 more hours, according to the pilot on the plane. I just hoped Carlisle didn't call Tanya to get her to give him updates, or make me call him. I wished sometimes that Carlisle didn't care as much as he did. I just need some time to sort through my own mess of a life. But he did care, and sometimes that was nice, most of the time.

I wonder if what Alice said could be true, about Sarah, could she like me. Honestly, as much as I'd like to have someone who loves and misses me as more than a sibling or parent, but Sarah was way too good, too nice and kind to want me. I was nothing, and I was cold and I've never loved someone, not in the sense of a couple. She deserves someone worthy of her presence, and I'm not. It sucked, it really did suck! Would she laugh in my face if I asked her out? Probably not, but it would be a pity date, one she didn't want to have to go on. But it would be something, right? No…I won't impose anything on her, I'll let this run its course.

Finally, Alaska, a place to think without being interrupted, hopefully I can get everything straitened out.

I ran from the airport to Tanya's home. It felt so good to run, to move so fast after being still for so long on that stupid plane ride, now I tried not to think, to focus on my breathing. Before I knew it I was at Tanya's front door, I'd called ahead so they were expecting me; Tanya was actually at the door when I arrived.

I thought she was acting a little strange; she was really friendly and kept looking down every time I smiled at her, I didn't know what else to do so I just went along with it, I copied some of her mannerisms at first, trying to match the mood, but I gave up, it was too tiring, I'll give it a try another time if she's still acting like this later.

"Hey Tanya, how are you?" I realize it was a really lame way to start a conversation but what am I supposed to say.

"Oh um, hi Edward, I'm fine thanks. What about you? What brings you up to Denali?" Tanya was slowly going back to her usual self.

"I'm alright. I thought a change of scenery would do me some good, help me clear my thoughts, plus it's been too long since I visited last." I was trying to make polite conversation, but she smiled shyly at me and batted her lashes.

_I wonder if he likes me, he's kind of hinting at that. _Her thoughts rang in my ears. Great more girl drama, it looks like I won't be staying too long after all.

"Um, so do you mind if I put my bag in the guest room?" I was basically looking for any excuse to leave the conversation.

_Well I guess I should ask him if he's still single or if he needs someone to talk to about whatever is making him troubled. _

"Of course right this way Edward" Tanya was smiling again, I guess she forgot about the whole mind reading thing, this is going to be a long few days, I can't exactly hop on the next flight out of here. I suddenly wish someone would come get me, that way I'd have an excuse to leave and not hurt their feelings.

Of course that wouldn't happen. I had told them not to send anyone to get me and now I had to live with my decision. Well, I guess it wouldn't be that bad, I could go for a run in the woods and think things through then, its not like Tanya will want to be with me all the time, I'm sure she will leave me alone, won't she?

_I wonder what he's thinking. He is __so__ cute when he thinks; his eyes go all distant and shiny-Oh he might catch me starring at him. STOP STARRING! _

She definitely forgot I could hear her thoughts; sometimes it was a really annoying gift. I'll just put my bag down and go for a run.

"Edward, did you maybe want to go for a run, in like ten minutes or so?" Maybe Tanya could read minds now too.

"Oh…um, sure that would be great." I gave her a friendly smile and set my bag down. It couldn't be that bad, right?


	8. Chapter 8: Tyler POV

Tyler

Seeing how upset everyone was after Edward left was almost unbearable. They all sat around quietly, waiting for him to walk in the door. Sarah was convinced it was her fault he left and, of course, wouldn't hear otherwise. Esme was depressed and Carlisle spent his hours at home trying to comfort her. Tori was always busy with either Sarah or Alice, leaving little time for me and anything else. Rosalie and Emmett took long "walks" to the cottage by the lake, and were rarely home. Jasper was everywhere at once, trying to relieve the sadness and grief in the room that was weighing on him. Alice was either shopping or scheming in her room, and yes she was scheming about what she would do to Edward when he got home. I was left with nothing to do, but sit and watch the pain in my family's eyes and contemplate what I should do.

Why didn't Edward talk to me before leaving, I always thought we were close, I mean maybe not close like him and Carlisle, but brotherly close. Shouldn't he have come to me to talk, or even just let me know what he was planning? I would have told him before I left; I wouldn't have just left a note. That was cold and mean, and now I was left here wondering what he was thinking and how to make things better for my adopted family. What was there that I could do to make them feel better? There really wasn't anything, not that I could do. The only thing that would make them happy, well happier, would be if Edward walked through the door, and I wasn't Edward, it wasn't something I could do.

Well, I wasn't Edward, and my walking through the door wouldn't ease the depression in the room, but I could bring him back. I could, however, bring him back, and get him through the door…in theory anyways. In the short time that I had known Edward Cullen he was always stubborn and did things in his own time and at his own pace, no one could force him to do anything, sometimes, not even Carlisle. The trick was to make Edward see your point of view and then let him make his mind to go your way, but it was always his decision.

I could go to Alaska and talk to him, and tell him what was going on back here, and he might listen. _Might._ That was the problem, he might listen and he might not. With every other person it's pretty much a 50, 50 chance that they would listen, but not with Edward. Honestly, he probably wouldn't listen to me; it would be more like 99.99% versus 0.01%. The odds were definitely against me, and that was all thanks to the little piece of paper Edward scribbled his goodbye on:

"…_Please don't send anyone to get me…"_

His words echoed in my head, and seemed to be visible, floating in the air around me like a warning that this was a bad idea. And it probably was. No one could get through to Edward, not when he had told us to give him space.

From what Alice told me about their conversation, he was pretty confused by the whole 'Sarah likes me' thing. He was probably up in Alaska racking his brain to come up with a logical, fact based opinion on the subject, only it would be clouded by the fear of rejection deep inside him.

So what do I do? Do I sit here and watch my new family wallow in despair? Do I try to offer them comfort, the best I can without bringing Edward trough those doors? Or do I get on the next flight to Alaska and try to convince Edward to come back?

After mentally running through my options, my course of action was obvious. I had to bring Edward Cullen home, the sooner the better. But I wouldn't do what he did. I would talk to Tori and ask her what she thinks, I will tell my family my plan, and I will bring him home.

It was the only thing that would ease the pain. And it was what I was determined to do: Change the mind of the mind reader.

"Hey, um Tori, could I talk to you for a second?" My plan needed to be set in motion, immediately.

"Sure Tyler. Just give me a minute." She smiled briefly and then turned back to Sarah.

I went to wait for her in our bedroom, and after a moment, she came in.

"What's up?"

"Tori, I think I'm going to Alaska, if you're alright with it."

"What? Why? Why are you going to leave?"

"I want to bring Edward back, or at least tell him what he's left here, how depressed everyone is that he is gone."

"Tyler, you must know that the chances of him listening to you are slim, he probably won't come back, not for a while. And Tyler, I would really like it if you stayed here, and helped everyone cope. How do you think Esme will feel when she has two sons away?"

"I know that you think Esme will be hurt, but she won't truly be happy until Edward is home. I want to try to give her that. I think I can, Tori. But if you want me to stay, if you think I would be more useful here, I will stay."

"Oh, no you won't! You are going to get your ass on the next plane to Alaska, I don't even care if you have to fly Coach, but you are going to talk to Edward, and drag him home if you have to, and, Tyler, if you're not man enough to do that, than I'll do it." Alice walked into the room like it was her own, and to the core of my existence I knew that no one would be able to drag Edward home, but if anyone would get through to him, it would be Alice.

"You know Alice, aside from the question of whether Tyler is 'man' enough, I completely agree with you. Tyler, he has to come home, and he might not do that on his own. Everyone is just too depressed, bring him home, and let's get on with life." Tori spoke, and gave me assurance I needed to follow through with my plan.

It was settled; Alice would get my plane ticket and tell either Tanya or one of her sisters that I was coming. I was to leave first thing in the morning; my flight was at 6:00. It was only after the sun set and I sat down with a book in my hand that it really sunk in what I was doing.

I was going to attempt to persuade Edward to come back when he specifically told us all to leave him be, that he would come back on his own. I was setting myself up for failure. There was no way I could succeed, it was 99.99% vs. 0.01%, and success was the .01.

Oh well, there was no turning back now, Alice knew and so did Emmett. If I backed out I would never live it down for the rest of my existence. I could actually see it now, a hundred years later, Alice talking to Emmett and them both recalling the moment I chickened out.

_ Carlisle or Esme would ask me to do something, and Emmett would say "Oh I don't think Tyler is the right guy for the job, remember when Edward went to Alaska, and Tyler was supposed to bring him home?" then Alice would say, "Oh yeah, and he chickened out at the last minute. Esme/Carlisle, I think you should ask someone else, someone tougher than Tyler." Emmett would continue mocking with, "I know just who you could ask, one of the little girls in kindergarten in town; they are all way tougher than Tyler." Of course then Alice and Emmett, after smirking at me, would burst out laughing. My life would be ruined._

I shuddered, and I knew that this was something I had to do, I had promised to, and I would go through with it, even if I ended up in a million pieces. I was man enough to do this, I wasn't scared, and I was not going to back out, not now.


	9. Chapter 9: Sarah POV

Sarah

As I looked around the room, I saw for the hundredth time the despair I'd caused. Esme was still sobbing and Carlisle looked desperate for something that would help her, and the rest of us. The entire house was weighted with the pain we felt in our hearts. Then, I caught a glimpse of Jasper, huddled in a corner, as far as he could get from the rest of us, and that's when it hit me, we were all going to kill him, an immortal vampire killed by weight of our emotions, it had to stop, and it had to stop now!

"Alright, that's it! I've had it!" I spoke the words louder than necessary into the silent room, all heads turned toward me.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we can't live like this. It just isn't healthy. We're all just sitting here, wallowing over something we can not control. Tyler is going to Alaska tomorrow, and Edward may or may not come back with him, and either way we need to just keep on living. We can't control what Edward does, and his actions will always effect us, but we can't just stop living. Carlisle, it's 6:00, you need to go to work, and we have to keep up appearances."

"She's right. We can't just quit our cover, and we have to stay here until Edward comes home, so we have to shape up, and get back to normal." I could always count on Alice for support.

"I know, I know, she's right. I have to go to work now and after, we have to get 'normal' again. Tyler, I hope he comes back with you, but he probably won't, whatever you do, don't force him too much, you know how he is with his temper, if he gets mad, just back off, and come home." Carlisle spoke with the true wisdom of a man that was hundreds of years old, which in fact he was.

Esme blinked, shook he hair out, and smoothed her clothes, then she spoke.

"I agree, we need to keep up appearances, and Jasper, I'm sorry you had to carry this burden."

Ever since I had spoken, Jasper had started to straighten his back and move away from the corner; apparently it wasn't just me who had noticed the weight on Jasper's shoulders.

Carlisle left shortly after and the evening went about as usual. People read, played checkers and chess, and talked amongst each other. But, for some reason, even though I had been the one to ask the others to act normal, I didn't feel normal, and I couldn't act it. I tried when people were around me, but I spent most of my time alone, in my room, just staring into space.

I couldn't imagine spending any more than a few days away from Edward, it had never happened, the only time he left was for hunting trips, and those were never more than 3 or 4 days. It was a scary thought, that I couldn't see myself living without him being close, I didn't like how reliant I seemed, it wasn't like me, I never really relied on anyone. Now I couldn't see myself living without this guy? What was wrong with me? Why did he have this effect on my life?

Un-welcome the thought surged through my mind, 'It's because I love him, I need him in my life because I loved him." Suddenly, fear flooded me and I had to fight to keep myself from running as far away as I could, I loved him. But, did he love me? No. The answer was plain and simple, and it was true, if he loved me he wouldn't have been so cold (if he even liked me as a friend, he wouldn't have been so cold), but he was, and he didn't love me, it was foolish and a naive thing to think he could love me. I would keep the thought far from my mind.

The thoughts stayed away, but the ever-tightening knot in my stomach wouldn't go away, and threatened to break my control. I felt like I would cry any minute (thank God I can't; I would have had tears spilling in my eyes by now). What would I do without Edward Cullen?

In the privacy of my bedroom I allowed myself to think once again.

Again the question haunted my mind, "What would I do without Edward Cullen?" It's not like I could just jump off a bridge if he never came back, it wouldn't work, I couldn't even take too many pills, and nothing would work. The only way to kill a vampire is to rip them apart and burn the pieces, I can't exactly rip myself apart or set myself on fire after doing so, no one I knew would help either, except the Volturi. But, I don't think I'd go all the way to Italy to die, would I even want to die? Maybe I would be okay without Edward around, maybe, but probably not.

Then, I knew exactly what I would do, I would tell the goodbye, in person, tell them I was going on a trip, then I would find Edward and tell him goodbye. Finally, I would go to Italy and ask the Volturi to grant my wish, death.

I shuddered at the thought, and silent sobs broke my control. I sat on my floor my back against the wall, and cried, the only way I could, with my head resting on my knees.


	10. Chapter 10: Edward POV

Edward

Life was fairly simple for me in Alaska, although I had little time to think, every where I went, Tanya went too. I never really had alone time, but I couldn't find it in me to ask to go away, so I let her come along. She was flirty most of the time, I guess she likes me, and I flirted back. I didn't like her, but Sarah would never like me, so I thought:

Tanya wouldn't be such a bad girlfriend; I don't want to be lonely for the rest of my existence, so why not just see where this goes?

With that resolution, I carefully calculated each of my actions and reactions, so as not to seem too forward or too reserved. It was my second night there when Tyler arrived; I could hear his nervous thoughts just on the outside of my range. I got up and ran, following his thoughts, until we came face to face.

"Hello Tyler." I wasn't actually mad like he had expected, though part of me wants to stay back with Tanya, see what kind of relationship I am capable of.

"Oh um, hey Edward." Even without my gift, I could tell Tyler was nervous that I would freak out at him.

"You don't have to be so scared; I'm not going to hurt you. Why are you here, I assume you got my note."

"I'm not scared of you Edward. I came to tell you exactly what you left behind, and yeah, I did get your note, so did Esme."

The disgust in his voice made my heart sink, clearly Esme had been hurt by my actions, for that I was sorry, but I couldn't think back home, not with Sarah there.

"Esme is so depressed, and not just her, everyone, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle, Tori, and Sarah. You hurt everyone, I'd say Rosalie and Emmett, but they haven't been around much. Why didn't you come and talk to me? Why didn't you tell me, I thought we were friends, Edward?"

"I'm sorry Tyler, but I couldn't tell you what was going on, because I didn't know myself, I just needed to think."

"I know, so what did you need to think about?"

"It's something Alice said before I left. She said that Sarah liked me, that I liked her, and that she would never be with me if I didn't open my eyes. I didn't know what she was talking about, and honestly I knew it wasn't true, it couldn't be. So I came here."

"Did you make any sense out of it?"

"Not really, other than the fact that Alice is crazy, 'cause she does not like me, and I think I'm like dating Tanya or something."

"WHAT?"

I had never seen that kind of rage before, especially not in Tyler.

"Whoa, calm down, what the hell is wrong?"

"Edward, you really are an idiot, I thought you like Sarah. Now you are dating Tanya?"

"NO I'm not, really, just she follows me around everywhere, and in her head we are, but I don't really want to."

"Well what did you tell her?"

"I haven't exactly told her anything. I was feeling it out."

"Sure. What about Sarah?"

"I don't know. Does it really matter? I mean, I just need some time."

"Ok Edward, but don't take to long, she won't wait forever."

"I know, but I'm not even sure if I like her."

"Edward, I think you know."

"Well do you want to stay a few days or…?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Honestly, I think we should stick around for 3 days, keep up appearances, and then invite Tanya to come back with us?"

"Edward, you want Tanya to come back with us?"

"Like I said before, I'm just feeling this out."

After our talk we went ahead to Tanya's house in silence, agreeing to tell no one of our plan, and then went to the room that we would share.


	11. Chapter 11: One more thing, REVIEWS!

ANOTHER Authors Note

Oh, yes did I forget to mention that REVIEWS are HIGHLY appreciated! If you are reading our story the least you could do is review them please! Once we see more reviews we would be happy to change or add anything you don't want or you do want but we can't help you unless you click that little review box on the bottom . So PLEASE ...READ...REVIEW...READ...REVIEW... Got it now?

Hearts out to everyone !COUGH

^translation: even our non-reviewers hmmm everyone!

Tori and Sarah

P.S. READ AND REVIEW!

P.P.S. I really hope you get it now

P.P.P.S. If you have written any stories that you want us to read we would take it into consideration sooooo leave us an inbox or put it in a review with the name of the story and author :D and we will get back to you!

P.P.P.P.S. Ummm I forget what I was gonna say... so again READ, REVIEW, give us stories :D or ideas of other things we should write... HEARTS! 3


	12. Chapter 12: Sarah POV

Sarah

Tyler left this morning, hopefully he will bring Edward back to us soon, and I love him so much. It actually felt good to finally think the truth I had been hiding. I will tell Edward as soon as he gets home, maybe, I want him to want the same but I don't think he will, I will still tell him, maybe ask him to go hunting (that's kind of like coffee for vampires, right?) and then we will talk. I won't waste any more time.

But…what if he doesn't like me? What if Alice was wrong? What if he actually hates me and laughs in my face?

So here are the options I have:

I tell Edward how I feel, (on the hunting trip) and have him most likely laugh in my face, be completely humiliated, hate my life, and end up on the Volturi door step.

I don't tell Edward how I feel, he ends up with some other vampire, I end up alone and depressed, and eventually in a Volturi fire.

So either way I end up dead, or almost dead, really what do I have to lose? Nothing really, but I do not want to be humiliated, I hate being humiliated! But honestly, I would rather be on the doorstep than in a fire, so I guess I should probably tell him. Or…I could just ask him to go out hunting (since Carlisle still won't let Tori or me go on our own) and play it by ear, see how he acts, how I feel. Yes that's what I'll do, I'll feel things out.


	13. Chapter 13: Tori POV

**Tori**

Tyler left this morning, so I'm pretty much alone, this must be how Sarah feels everyday, I feel bad for her, I mean she's alone all night, she can't even spend it with Edward because he won't even talk to her for more than 2 minutes. But I think she might tell Edward how she feels when he gets home, and I'll be with Tyler again, I already miss him.

Wait…there's foot steps outside. Maybe they are home already! Maybe Tyler brought Edward home already! That would be so great, I could be with Tyler and Sarah could be with Edward, and everything would be perfect again, I should probably go downstairs to meet them.

I ran down the stairs and flew open the door. I just about screamed hello to Tyler, when I realized, that it wasn't Tyler or Edward, it was two completely different vampires. Wow, Carlisle sure does have a lot of friends and guests.

I slammed the door shut and ran back upstairs, this time to Sarah's room where I found her and Alice in the wardrobe, obviously updating.

"Hey, have you guys looked outside recently? 'Cause we have some more guests." I had barely spoken the words when there was a knock at the door. In half a second 8 vampires were at the door, 7 hoping it were Tyler and Edward, and 1 knowing it wasn't.

Carlisle opened the door, and we all peered out, to 2 good looking male vampires. Their eyes widened and they took a step back when they saw how many of us there were, we were almost as big as the Volturi, without their guard of course.

One of them cleared their throat, unnecessarily. "Um, I'm Jason and this is David, um, we're looking for Carlisle Cullen, we were told we could find him here."

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, what can we do for you?" Carlisle was friendly, but cautious, trying to find a polite way to ask who sent them here.

"Tanya sent us. We were up in Denali and we ran into them, Tanya told us about your hunting lifestyle, she called it vegetarian I think, anyway, we didn't know there was an alternative way when we were changed. But, we want to try it; we don't want to be monsters." Jason spoke for both of them again; I was beginning to think he was a mute. Can vampires even be mute?

Finally the other one spoke, apparently he isn't a mute. "Tanya said that you would be the best for helping us change lifestyles. She said she would call, but I guess she forgot…" He was kind of like a sad puppy, nervous, unless that was just a front…

"Well, one of my sons went up there a few days ago, so she has probably just been busy, please come on in." Carlisle moved out of the door way and showed them in.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you coming?" Alice chirped as she pushed her way to in front of Carlisle.

"Alice calm down, you're going to scare them." Rosalie pushed her out of the way, and flashed them an apologetic smile.

Slowly they walked in and followed Esme to the sitting room.

"So…There are usually 9 people in your coven, I mean family?" Jason, obviously the more confident of the two asked.

"No, Carlisle forgot to mention my other brother who went after the first one. You see, it was basically a suicide mission, because Edward doesn't change his mind very easily. We don't even know if Tyler will end up coming home, alive anyway." Alice apparently enjoyed terrifying our guests; it looked like she was having fun.

David swallowed hard, and averted his gaze; everyone in the room caught that.

"Alice! Be nice! We have guests and you know Edward would never hurt Tyler." Esme scolded Alice, who simply shrugged and sat down on the couch next to Jasper. "I'm so sorry for my daughter's behaviour, please have a seat." She said turning to our new guests.

"Thank you, um I don't believe I know your name." Jason was quite forward.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of us." As Esme said this she threw a glance at Alice telling her to be polite. "I'm Esme; this is Rosalie and Emmett, Sarah, Tori, Jasper and Alice, and my husband Carlisle."

"Hi, as I said earlier, I'm Jason and this is my friend David."

Well, if Sarah and Edward don't work out (it would only happen if they don't talk to each other) she could go out with Jason, he seems to be watching her intently, I wonder what she is thinking, it would be incredibly useful to have Edward's gift right now…Edward, what would he think if he came home to Sarah with someone else? Oh well, it won't happen so, it's all good.


	14. Chapter 14: David POV

**Authors Note**

**BIG shout out to our reviewer and reader MOUTH! You're amazing and we loved that you reviewed on EVERY chapter! 3 Maybe everyone else should take a hint and review as well. Anywayss onto the story! DRAMA TIMEEEE**

**Also we love Stephenie Meyers! No copyright intended, she wrote the awesome twilight saga, unfortunately not us but we did come up with Tyler, Tori and Sarah! Because we are Tori and Sarah and because I LOVE TYLER (from Tori)**

David POV

Well, I guess Tanya was right; the Cullen's do seem nice. Jason seems happy here too, maybe a little too happy. It looks like he has his eye on that Sarah girl; she seems a bit distracted though. For me, its Tori that catches my eye, she's really cute but she seems distracted too, maybe they are with the guys in Alaska. I guess I'll just have to charm her over, it's not like I haven't done that before.

The Cullen's house is nice and really big, they got a seriously awesome (and probably expensive) designer. As I walk around the house I sense a feeling of sadness hanging in the air, I guess they are all thinking about the other two that are in Alaska now. I was looking for Tori, I wanted to talk to her, to charm her, I like her and I hope she likes me. I turned the corner, revealing Tori sitting on the porch outside; although it's raining it doesn't bother our kind. I open the door and walk out to sit beside her.

"Hey there Tori," She looked around her, clearly startled; I guess she didn't hear me coming out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I offered her my best apologetic smile.

"Oh, no, you didn't scare me…I just thought you might be someone else…" Her voice trailed off as she looked out to the forest at the back of the house.

"Oh really, who?" I guess she was 'with' someone else, probably one of the absent ones; she didn't seem particularly close to anyone inside.

"Well, I just thought you might have been Tyler…"

"I guess I'm a bit of a disappointment, then." I gave her a sheepish smile, looking down at my toes. She laughed a little, but it was humourless, and unnerving.

"You actually remind me of him. Tyler I mean…I really do miss him."

"Really? I remind you of him? How so?" That kind of pissed me off, I prided myself on being memorable with girls, and now she's telling me that _I_ remind _her _of her boyfriend, looks like I'm going to have to fix that.

"You seem a bit out of place…" She glanced up at me, under her eyelashes, and I'm sure she would be blushing if she could. She actually looked really hot when she was nervous.

"I feel a bit of place, honestly, but not when you're around." I was looking at my feet as I began my heartfelt spiel, and glanced up at her shocked face at the end.

"Why is that?" Her shock had, at some point, turned into a questioning gaze, and her eyes penetrated me.

"You just make me feel calm."

I was trying to flatter her, get myself a spot in her memory. Her surprised laugh brought me from my thought.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you; it's just that Jasper is usually the one who makes people feel calm, not me. According to him, I'm kind of on the crazy side."

"I can see that, you are sitting in the rain."

"Well so are you!" I threw in a little chuckle; after all she did have a point.

"That's true, but I only came out here because of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I… I like you Tori, from what I've seen, you're perfect for me." Her mouth formed into a small "o" and I moved my hand under her chin, to bring her face closer to mine.

"David… what…" Before she could finish, my mouth covered hers effectively silencing her. It's the perfect kiss, sitting in the rain, all alone and no one to stop us. She melts and relaxes into the kiss, at first, but then she surprises me by pulling away and standing up fast.

When I looked up to her she had her back to me, and I couldn't help but think that as long as this Tyler guy stayed in Alaska, we could be together, and maybe have a real relationship. I knew she was contemplating our kiss, after all she was still standing on the porch, and she hasn't slapped me yet, that ought to be a good sign.

"David! What were you thinking?" Rage was clear in her eyes, along with something else, disgust or guilt perhaps?

"I…I thought it was ok…" Honestly, she seemed to enjoy my kiss, she did sink into it…in the beginning anyway.

"Well it wasn't! Is there something wrong with you? Don't you know I'm with Tyler? That's why I miss him so much!" Her little rant carried a power that I didn't think her to be capable of, to the say the least it stung.

"Tori come on, I didn't know, and he's not here, no one else has to know, I won't say a word."

Her jaw clenched, she gave me a tight nod, and left without another word. I obviously misread her, she was not ready to be kissed, and would have to do some major damage control. I would have to start all over, regaining her trust, in sighting romantic interest, and then make another move. I didn't even know how long it would take.


	15. Chapter 15: Sarah POV

Sarah

I couldn't stop myself from thinking of Edward, even with the excitement of having guests that shared our "vegetarian" lifestyle, I constantly found myself distracted by thoughts by thoughts of Edward. It was completely irrational, I had known Edward for months, and yet I was behaving as though I was just meeting him for the first time. The logical, rational part of me knew I was being foolish, but the other part of me told me that I should be excited; I was after all, in love. It was that other part of me that won every internal battle for focus.

It was only when one of the guests went out to the porch where Tori was, that my attention finally snapped back to the present. Just as I had turned my focus to the conversation unfolding on the porch, the other guest sat on the chair beside the couch where I sat. Once again I was thinking of Edward as this vampire sat in his favoured chair.

I smiled at him, trying to be friendly, willing myself to stay focused on this imminent conversation.

"Um…hi, you're Sarah, right?" He began all traces of previous confidence gone from his face.

"Hello, I'm sorry but your name escapes me, vampires are supposed to have a perfect memory, but it seems I'm the anomaly." I flashed a humorous smile, but truthfully I know exactly why I didn't remember his name, I was thinking of Edward when they first walked in.

"Oh, it's Jason. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to hunt. I just thought that since its dark now, you could maybe show me the ropes."

"Oh, um, yeah I can't actually; we're supposed to hunt with one of the more experienced vampires to avoid slip ups. But I can ask Carlisle or Jasper to take us hunting."

"I guess that makes sense, and that's probably a good idea, I'm quite thirsty."

I walked over to Carlisle; I thought he should probably be there on these vampires' first vegetarian hunt, just in case something went wrong.

"Carlisle, I was wondering if we could go for a hunt tonight." Speaking to Carlisle was effortless; he was so accepting of everyone, that I didn't fear ridicule.

"Of course, are you feeling thirsty?"

"No, not me, but Jason is, and I'm sure his friend is too." I could feel Jason's awkwardness behind me, and I didn't even have an ability to sense emotions.

"Alright, I'll get everyone together and we can hunt together. Just give me a minute or so."

Carlisle left to find the rest of the Cullen's. I turned back to Jason, hoping to relieve the embarrassment that was radiating off of him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous, I don't really know what to expect."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, although I don't really know how different being a vegetarian is."

"So how long does it take for your eyes to change colour, from red to gold?"

"To become a more natural shade, like amber, it takes around 6 months, but for a complete change its closer to a year." Alice's voice carried through the room as she made her way over to us. It was typical of Alice to know everything that has to do with colour, appearance or fashion.

"Oh, well I guess I better get started then..."

"Don't worry Jason, it's hard at first but it gets easier, trust me." I gave him a reassuring smile before turning towards the slam of the back door and seeing Tori run up to her and Tyler's... I mean, well for now, her room.

"Hey, is she ok?" Jason seemed to be just as concerned as everyone else, even though he doesn't even really know Tori the way we all do.

"Um... I'm not really sure... I'll go check on her, just wait here and I'll be down soon, ok?" I looked toward where Alice was standing to see her already flying upstairs and could hear her knocking on Tori's door. After giving Jason another look, I ran up the stairs before coming to a stop outside Tori's door and standing there with Alice. We knocked but there was no answer, all you could hear was sniffling and the faint sound of music. I knocked this time and tried the handle, locked.

"Tori?"

"Yes? Who is it?" Honestly Tori, you don't know who it is? After all this time, wow thanks twin.

"It's Sarah..."

"Ahem... And Alice too." Yeah, yeah whatever Alice...

"Yeah and Alice too, twin can we come in?" That was sure to hit her. We haven't called each other twin in a while now and I could almost hear her smile through the door. Finally! It seemed like it took forever but finally the door creaked open and there was Tori with a half happy, half sad smile. I immediately enclosed her in a hug and then found us slowly falling backwards... but when you have vampire reflexes like us you just quickly reposition yourself and then no falling and no mad vampire mom or house repairs. This then set us into a fit of laughter before Alice stopped and started onto the open wall. Tori was still laughing to notice so I spoke up.

"Alice? Alice what's wrong?" Earth to Alice... I swear sometimes it seems like she's not even there... She then squealed with delight and jumping up and down pulling Tori up from her laughing on the ground and made all three of us start jumping as well.

"Alice! What's going on? What did you see?"

"EVERYONE! EDWARD AND TYLER ARE COMING HOME!"

Wait, what! They're coming home! Yes! Finally! Alice, Tori and I then proceeded to celebrate while everyone else in the house ran up to us and started celebrating too, Jason then cut off our celebrations by walking upstairs to see what all the commotion was about, David was right behind him but was walking slower and looked strained and extremely embarrassed. Tori tensed up when David turned the corner and I could see Alice giving her a questioning look and putting her arm around her. Hmm... I'll have to ask her what happened... I swear if he did anything to hurt her or anything I'll kill him and then once Tyler gets home he'll kill him too.

"Hey everyone did we just hear that the two that came up to Alaska last week are coming home?" I could see him look at me in the corner of his eye and gave me a small smile making me giggle... wait I just giggled... no! Could I be falling for Jason? Uh-oh, this may cause a problem with Edward... Well you know what he doesn't even care; he left so maybe I will give Jason a chance.

"Yeah, they are coming home. They're actually here now, look." Alice pointed out the giant window and we all looked down to see Edward and Tyler emerging from the trees but there was someone else with them... Is that who I think it is?

"Alice, Is that...?"

"Yeah... Tanya's with them..."


	16. Chapter 16: Tyler POV

Tyler POV

I was glad to finally be on the ground after a flight where Tanya was all over Edward and the attendant just kept staring at me. Note to self, never fly on a plane without Tori or one of the girls, even Esme would be better than the stares. I would be glad to get home and see everyone especially Tori, I haven't even talked to her since I left except a few texts here and there. I hope she missed me as much as I missed her. The forest around the house seemed to be in one piece so hopefully everything is ok back home. Whoa, what is that smell? Definitely two different vampires, Edward and Tanya seemed to notice it too.

"Tyler, do you smell that?" Edward scanned the surrounding forest, his eyes were distant, so I assumed he was searching the minds of our family and presumably the other vampires, sizing up the threat. We had stopped running and I immediately crouched defensively.

"They aren't a threat, Tyler, you can calm down now." His words were meant to calm, but he didn't seem relaxed, in fact his body remained rigid. We resumed running, and were shortly in front of the house looking up to find not 8 but 10 vampires looking at us from the upper glass wall. Carlisle and Esme looked as happy as ever, Rosalie and Emmett were standing beside Jasper with smiles and Sarah, Alice and Tori had their arms around each other as they stared out the window to see us. But when they all saw Tanya they stopped smiling and stared in shock.

"Well, they don't seem too happy to see you, now do they Tanya?" All I got in reply was a sneer and a growl. Well I thought it was pretty funny.

"Tyler just be quiet." Edward just snapped at me? Whoa, guess he didn't think it was too funny.

"Come on Tanya, just ignore him." He put his arm around her guiding her toward the house. What about Sarah! Dude, really? I went all the way to Alaska just so you could come back with Tanya! And yes I hope you can hear me Edward. Obviously he did because he just looked back at me with a smirk, his arm still around Tanya... yuck.

I was barely out from the tree line before I was jumped on by... who? I looked up towards my 'attacker' to see Tori smiling back at me so much that I thought her face would be stuck.

"Tyler! I'm so glad your home! I missed you so much! How was Alaska? Good job bringing Edward home! Oh and what is Tanya doing here?" I could see mixed emotions in her eyes making me laugh and realize how much I really did miss her, more than I thought I did.

"You have no idea how much I missed you Tori, I barely talked to you! It was crazy, Alaska was great, would have been better if you were there though and Edward didn't need a lot of reassurance, he wanted to come home. And about Tanya well she wanted to come visit but I guess her and Edward will be doing more than just visiting." Seeing her grimace at the thought of Edward and Tanya doing... things unmentionable made me shiver with the thought as well. I sealed our welcome with a quick kiss pulling us back up to our feet before giving her a proper one. Pulling back and seeing her face light up was all I needed to make me forget about Tanya for just a minute.

"Well, I am most certainly happy that your home now." She said with a mischievous wink, she always knew what would make me laugh and smile even when things were bad.

"Me too." Taking a deep breath into her hair I realized that she didn't smell the same as always... "Hey, Tori, why do you smell different than usual?" She wasn't able to answer me though as I caught a stronger whiff of the new smells and looked up to see two male vampires standing on our front porch watching everyone reuniting. I slowly walked toward where Edward was standing with the rest of the family... Edward and I looked at Carlisle who cleared his throat and walked over to the other vampires still with all eyes on him.

"Edward, Tyler this is Jason." He pointed to the brown-haired bigger one of the two who in return gave a small smile and a wave, oddly he reminded me of Edward... hmm weird coincidence "And this is David." He also gave a small smile, almost like a smirk, but seemed to keep his eyes locked on my hand interlocked with Tori's, what did I miss! I swear if he thinks of doing anything to her or if he already did do something, I'll kill him.

The bigger one, Jason spoke up first and looked directly to Tanya, "Tanya nice to see you again how are things back in Alaska?" Oh, so they came from Alaska... I get it now. They must have heard about the way we live and came down to learn. No big deal happens all the time. But that David guy is giving me the creeps, what's with him?

"Nice to finally meet you, Tanya has told me so much about the two of you." Edward spoke calmly, but the tightening of Jasper's eyes told me that he wasn't so happy to see them.

I turned toward Edward and looked past him toward Sarah who had gone from all smiles to looking like she just lost her only chance at a best friend, or in her case, a mate. If only Edward hadn't left, then Sarah and he could have been together and they both would have experienced life in a loving relationship is really like.

Jason replied after a little while of looking at Edward and Tanya and then back at Sarah. "Hopefully only good things."

"Of course, only the best for my boys." Tanya's response felt like a punch in my gut, major shock. Like, ok, ew. Her boys? What about Edward, I thought he was the reason she was here, not for 'visiting' us. And what was with the voice she used? Almost like a purr, I'm glad Tori isn't like that, she's perfect just the way she is. She must be a mind reader because as soon as the thoughts left my mind her head moved to lean on my shoulder and I shifted to hook an arm around her. I heard a small growl and looked up to see that David guy staring back at me with fierce eyes but by the time I could blink he was running into the forest, startling everyone else.

"Um, sorry about him I'll be back in just a few minutes, I'll just go check on him." Jason turned and ran into the forest the same way David had just a few seconds before. The rest of us just stood there shocked. Esme came over and gave me a hug and then pulled Edward over and started moving us into the house.

"Well boys, why don't we get you settled back in? I'm sure there's a lot you want to talk about and we have some questions for you as well."

"Alright mom, that sounds good." My voice didn't match my thoughts though, I kept myself looking cool on the outside but on the inside I was angry at for growling at me for touching _**MY**_ girlfriend. I could tell Jasper sensed it too because he kept looking at me and I could feel waves of calm lurking over to me.


	17. Chapter 17: Jason POV

Jason

"David! David, where are you?" I was so mad that his name sounded like a hiss. He's put us in a weird position with the Cullen's now and I hope that no one would find out about the whole "him kissing Tori" thing. I still couldn't believe he did that, Tyler seems like a good guy and I know Tori and Sarah are close so they hang out a lot and if I get together with Sarah I can't look the guy in the eyes without telling him the truth!

"Tyler?" David's voice was a whisper, I could smell him and he was close, really close.

"David! Where are you? I can hear you but I can't see you..."

"I'm right here dumbass."

"Well I didn't see you there, sorry."

David was sitting on an evergreen branch, completely hidden from view. I swung up to sit next to him.

"What the hell happened back there?"

"Nothing really…"

"David you growled at Tyler and then took off, clearly something happened."

"So what? That doesn't mean something happened. At least not right then…"

"You need to explain, like now."

"Well, I kinda sorta kissed Tori earlier, when we were on the porch…"

"Why would you do that! She has a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that and he wasn't home."

"You put me in a really awkward situation. You know I like Sarah. How am I supposed to hang out with Tori and Tyler and not tell them this?"

"Not my problem. My problem is getting Tori to like me."

"Not my problem. She won't like you now that you kissed her when she has a boyfriend and didn't want to be kissed, at least by you."

"Well aren't you kind. But hey, I'll help you if you help me."

"That could work. Don't mention anything to Tyler; play shy like you feel really bad that you kissed her and that you didn't know she had a boyfriend. DO NOT tell Tyler! Do you understand? Don't tell him."

"Yeah, yeah I know, don't tell Tyler, don't tell anyone, it's all good. Let's talk about you and Sarah."

I rolled my eyes, a human gesture that Tanya had taught us.

"First off, you should like ask her out, don't wait to long because that Edward guy seems to like her."

"Edward's with Tanya don't you know anything?"

"Don't you know anything? He's not with Tanya, Tanya wants to be with him, but they aren't together. But still, hurry up and ask her out, to go like hunting, its coffee for vampires, and then tell her how you feel."

"Your plan is flawed, I already asked her to go hunting, she can't go alone, one of the other Cullens has to be with her."

"Well then I'll just keep thinking for now. But be really nice and charming, if you can."

"Harsh."


	18. Chapter 18: Sarah POV

Sarah

They were finally home, that's what I've been waiting for, isn't it? I mean I am going to tell Edward how I feel about him, aren't I? I mean, it's not like he's "with" Tanya or anything, right? Even if he did have his arm around her it doesn't mean anything, does it? Oh, who am I kidding, Tyler puts his arm around Tori, and Jasper puts his around Alice, even Carlisle wraps his arm around Esme, Emmett does the same to Rosalie, but he could've been being nice couldn't he?

I guess I should still tell him, it might make a difference, probably not but there is always a chance however small. As I was thinking about Edward's possible relationship with Tanya, I remembered my 'options' concerning my feelings for Edward.

I tell Edward how I feel, (on the hunting trip) and have him most likely laugh in my face, be completely humiliated, hate my life, and end up on the Volturi door step.

I don't tell Edward how I feel, he ends up with some other vampire, and I end up alone and depressed, and eventually in a Volturi fire.

I do not want to be humiliated and telling Edward right now will almost definitely end up in my humiliation. Even more so I don't want to become kindling in a Volturi fire. I guess I should tell him, nothing good ever comes from hiding your true feelings, so that's it I will tell him.

While I was internally debating my next course of action, Tyler and Tori and gone upstairs to their room I and Edward had gone upstairs, at least that's what Alice said. I slowly moved to the stairs and began to climb them, admittedly slow, even for a human.

I got to the top of the stairs and turned toward Edward's room. The door was open a crack but couldn't see anyone inside. I pushed the door open -

_OH MY GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!_

I turned on my heel and ran down the stairs, I was moving faster than I ever had even as a vampire. I had just reached the front door when I heard a crash coming from upstairs; I didn't stop to look behind I just kept running. The scene I had just witnessed played in my head over and over again.

_I pushed open the door to Edward's room. Then I saw Edward leaning against the arm of his couch, a well practiced human gesture, and leaning into him was Tanya, her mouth completely covering his. Her fingers twisted in his hair, his eyes were closed, facing the wall to the left of the door. I froze momentarily, my thoughts screaming words that my mouth couldn't form, after that I turned and ran._

I could feel the confused stares on my back from the rest of the vampires present. I can't stop though, and I don't know why I can't, I just feel this need to keep running. I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, footsteps that could only belong to one person, _Edward._

This realisation made me run faster, I didn't want to talk right now, and I was sure as hell that I wouldn't cry in front of him. I was inside the forest surrounding the house; I was actually out running Edward, which gave me some measure of pride as I came into a small clearing.

That was when I felt him grab my wrist and pull me to a stop- _I will not cry in front of him, I won't. _

I whipped around to face him, which apparently startled him.

"Sarah, I…" He started to say something, but I couldn't listen to him, I needed to run and then cry my un-beating heart out.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Edward, really I am sorry, I should've have knocked, and I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone, you and Tanya probably want to be the ones to, but…um…congratulations on your relationship, I…I'm happy for you." I barely chocked out the last part of my apology, I wasn't happy for them, I was hurt; though I had no right to be, I never told him how I felt.

_Looks like I'll be kindling in a Volturi fire sooner or later now. _The thought came, uninvited, and was clear in my head through all the pain. Edward heard it to, and his once pleading expression turned confused and his gaze was questioning.

"Edward really I'm sorry, I know I should have knocked but I didn't see anyone inside, I thought that you weren't in there, I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have been there, I'm sorry." I knew my expression was hurt, I could feel it on my face, but I couldn't find the muscles I needed to change it.

"Sarah, it…I…I…um…" He was clearly struggling to find any words at all, and I could the pleading in his eyes, probably begging me to understand, but I could feel the sobs threatening to overtake me, I couldn't cry in front of him.

He still held my wrist in his hand, I pulled it out from his firm grasp, turned and ran, and I can only hope he won't follow me. I heard him take a few steps forward before stopping, turning and walking back with another vampire that I hadn't noticed approach. I listened closely to the new footsteps- _Carlisle. _

He probably wondered where I was going, and what happened, knowing Edward, he would go running and then talk to Carlisle about the day's incident.


	19. Chapter 19: Edward POV

Edward

I had taken only two steps, prepared to follow Sarah, to explain to her what really happened, when I felt a hand on my shoulder-_Carlisle. _I didn't even hear him approach, I was focused on Sarah, and her confusing mind, I had heard one thing clearly: _Looks like I'll be kindling in a Volturi fire sooner or later now. _It confused me, I don't see how Tanya kissing me relates in any way to her burning in one of the Volturi's fires, she couldn't possibly have done something to expose us, and I don't think she would ever want to commit suicide. She's been happy since she first awoke, surely she wouldn't go suicidal because she saw Tanya kissing me.

"Son, are you alright?" Carlisle's concerned voice brought me from reverie.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." My voice sounded utterly confused even to my own ears, and I could feel Carlisle's questioning gaze in response.

"Edward, is she alright?" I knew he would be concerned when we both flew out of the house one after the other.

"Carlisle, I honestly wish I knew, I don't know what she's feeling, her thoughts are as confusing as ever, and she just keeps running, I barely spoke to her."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

I knew I should tell him, but what do I say? That Tanya kissed me as Sarah walked into my room, then she took off running and I followed, that she apologised over and over and thought that I was "with" Tanya? That I wasn't with Tanya and that I really don't like her that way? That really I like Sarah but that she would never accept me, not after everything she saw? How could I tell Carlisle that when I don't even know how to tell Sarah, the one person I should tell? But, now I didn't know what to do, I needed someone with experience in, well, not knowing what to do, and Carlisle had that, at least when it came to relationships. I needed to tell him, I needed his advice, but first I needed to run, I had to get my own thoughts in order then I would talk to him, maybe.

"I don't know what to tell you Carlisle. I don't even know what to think. I need to run. Is Esme mad about the hole in the wall?"

"There's a hole in the wall? I don't think she knows yet, if she does, she hasn't said anything. You might want to fix that quickly though."

"Carlisle it's a big hole, I won't be able to fix it without her noticing. But, I'm going to go for a run now."

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit, please don't leave again."

"I won't, please keep an eye on Sarah when she comes home; get Alice to go look for her."

"She'll come back when she's ready."

With that I left, running the opposite direction of Sarah, and straight into Jason and David. Great. More people that require talking to.

Apparently they were talking about a sensitive subject, something that can't be heard by me or other members of my family. Too bad they don't know about my 'advantage'.

"Hello, Jason and David, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Jason answered me, but David seemed more hostile.

"Everything alright?" Honestly, I could care less if they were alright, but I just wanted a read on their thoughts.

A memory flashed in David's head, of him kissing Tori. I was actually shocked that he kissed Tyler's mate, I mean, he is a guest and judging by his thoughts he wasn't exactly remorseful at his actions.

"Yeah, we're fine thanks, just having a little talk." Jason's thoughts told me that they were talking about how to break up Tori and Tyler, and then get David and Tori together. If Tyler found out about this master plan, he would undoubtedly kill David and maybe Jason too.

"Well, I'll leave you to that, and maybe later we can have a baseball game, I know Tyler wants to play you guys." At my mention of Tyler, David's eyes tightened, presumably in fear, and rightfully so.

I would actually look forward to playing Jason and David in baseball. When Jason said that they were talking, he thought of Sarah, and how she smiled at him, they way she spoke to him, and her giggle when he smiled at her. Jason liked Sarah, and now that she had seen Tanya kissing me there was no way she would choose me over Jason, I didn't deserve Sarah, she deserved much better than me and Jason. But, I am selfish, and I won't go down without a fight, it's just how do I fight to win?


	20. Chapter 20: Tori POV

Tori

I was enjoying some alone time with Tyler when my hmm, how do I put this nicely... my "informative" sister, Alice, barges in.

"Ahem, sorry to barge in on the umm re-uniting but we have a big problem!" She talked so fast I could barely understand and Tyler was dazed from Alice walking in I'm sure he didn't understand at all. Aww, he looks so cute when he's like that...

"Tori! Earth to Tori!" She annoyingly waved her hand in front of my face and I stopped it in mid-air and sat her down on the chair to make her stop bouncing up and down, she was making me dizzy. Even if I was a vampire and couldn't get dizzy, or could I? Hmm, I'll have to ask Carlisle one day, there's not much I really know... Wait, wait, you have eternity to talk to Carlisle, focus Tori! Focus!

"Oh yeah... Sorry Alice, so what's the problem this time?" I swear we had so many problems in this family it wasn't unusual to hear that we had another one but Alice did seem more on edge than normal so I figure something weird must be going on.

"Well, Jasper says that Sarah feels upset and that Edward is confused. Then I had a vision of Sarah, like booking it into the forest, I got the feeling that she wouldn't be making a return appearance. Tori why would she just disappear, why wouldn't she come back? We're her family!"

"Oh no, I don't know why she would just leave, she has a great life, a great family, great friends. But like why would Edward just leave? ... Oh, I get it now!" Tyler and Alice were both looking at me like I was crazy... I'm not that crazy! Jeez, ok I was talking to myself but whatever. "Stop staring at me like that! I understand why she left now; obviously something happened with her and Edward! Jeez, like come on, why else would Sarah be upset? I'll go check on her." And with that I walked down the stairs and followed Sarah's, now fading, scent out the door. Well not before catching the conversation Tyler and Alice we're having about me first.

"I swear those two will be the death of us all!"

"I completely agree Tyler, not only are they twins but they're attached at the hip and I think they may both be a bit crazy."

"Yeah, she may be the perfect girl for me but she is a bit on the crazy side..."

"So, Tyler... You and Tori have been going out for how long now? Almost a year?"

"Yeah, next week will be our nine month anniversary..." Aww, he remembered! How cute... brain be quiet trying to listen!

"So, are you ever going to...?"

"Alice! Ssh, she's still in the house don't say anything."

"I'm not still here! What are you talking about!" Ok, time to run! What was Alice talking about, is he ever going to what? Well, I guess I'll find out soon... hopefully. As I ran through the forest I could smell a mix of Sarah, Edward, Carlisle, Jason and great, David's scent. I stayed locked on Sarah's scent which went the farthest and ended up in the clearing where Sarah sat staring up into the open sky.

"Hey there twin!" I said as I sat beside and then lay down next to Sarah. "I haven't seen you in a few hours so I thought I'd come looking for you." I could tell something was wrong but I wasn't going to make her tell me right away, I'll wait until she's ready.

"Hi twin, thanks for coming to look for me but I'm fine, really." I knew she was lying though just the look in her eyes told me that her words were lies.

"Well, alright but if there's anything you want to talk about I'm always here."

"Good to know. I knew I could always count on you Tori, unlike some people I know..." OK, now that doesn't sound normal, non-prying time is over, time to find out what's going on with her!

"Alright Sarah, spill. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really, I'd rather not talk about it."

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to talk about it! I want to know what's wrong with you!"

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you. So I went up to Edward's room to talk to him about stuff, you know..." I just nodded and urged her to go on.

"When I went to open the door, well, Tanya was kind of on top of Edward and they were kissing..." I stared at her in shock and I'm sure if she could still blush she would be bright red by now.

"I thought that he liked me though twin! Alice said…And there he was kissing Tanya! I didn't know what to do so I just ran. I heard Edward coming after me, and also a big crash but that only made me run faster."

"Yeah, we all heard the crash. Esme wasn't home though so I think he's safe for now..."

"Well, anyways, he came after me and he caught up to me and I apologized for walking in on him and he didn't really know what to say. I didn't want to cry in front of the guy! So I just ran away and now here I am."

"Wow, that's one hell of a story! So what are you gonna do now? Do you need my help? Please don't tell me you're going to leave forever…"

"Forever? Who told you I was thinking of leaving forever?"

"Um, maybe Alice but she's just worried about you! Don't be mad at her! Why don't you come back to the house with me and you can talk to Jason. I know he's into you." I added in a playful wink that made her smile and maybe, just maybe Jason would be a better person for her than Edward. If Edward ever knows what he wants, maybe seeing Sarah with Jason will make him realize that she is the right girl for him and that he's too blind to see it. We walked at a leisurely pace back to the house, talking and laughing like we used to do when we were human and would go on walks and hikes together. Now look at us, vampires with vampire problems, trying to fit in with our new family and trying to capture the guys of our dreams.


	21. Chapter 21: Edward POV

Edward

I had been running for hours and hadn't made much sense of what had transpired between Sarah and me this afternoon. All I knew was that Sarah was coming to see me, for I what I had absolutely no idea, and when she got there she saw Tanya kissing me. Tanya had been flirting with me on the plane, clearly she liked me, anyone could see that, but I knew it, it was in her thoughts. Problem was that I didn't like her. Her family and my own are closer than any other covens, I did not want to cause a discourse between them, so I just shrugged off Tanya flirting, until this afternoon.

I vaguely recall throwing Tanya off me and into the wall, only I couldn't remember deciding to do that, or which wall she hit (hopefully not the one with my music). Then I know I ran after Sarah, but why did I run after her, why did I care that she saw that? I don't think it was her surprised thoughts, although there was a trace of horror, I shouldn't have cared. Why did I feel the need to explain to her that I didn't like Tanya, that it was Tanya that kissed me not vice versa? Instantly an unwelcome thought came in answer to my questions:

_You care because you love her, and you want her to love you. You love her._

I knew the thought to be true, but it was terrifying. She won't love me, especially not after what happened with Tanya. She would choose Jason to be her mate and her partner in this life. Just thinking about Jason touching Sarah caused rage to boil within me, it was irrational, especially since I wasn't with Sarah, its not like Tyler and Tori. The only thing I could think of was how much I wanted Sarah to love me, and how much I wanted to protect her. I shook myself mentally trying to clear the thoughts of Sarah from my head.

I ran towards home, having acknowledged my feelings for Sarah, I decided I would tell her, the first opportunity I had with her alone. I was surprisingly not very far and could see the house in a few minutes.

I saw Tanya come out the door with her bag in her hand. I searched her mind for some sort of explanation.

_There's no point in staying anymore, I don't have a chance with him, he threw me against a wall. I'll go back to Alaska, I shouldn't have left anyway._

Oh yeah, I did throw her into my wall, I should probably apologize for that, but at least she's accepted that we won't be together, and she's leaving, so I can focus on Sarah.

"Oh, hey Tanya, are you leaving already? And I'm sorry about throwing you into the wall earlier…" I let my voice trail off, careful not to sound disappointed that she was leaving, as was customary.

"Yeah I am, there's no place like home, and don't worry about the wall thing, it's no problem." She forced a smile onto her face, before turning to continue on her way.

I wonder if Sarah is back yet, if she isn't, I'll go after her, I don't care what Carlisle says, she needs to know the truth about the 'incident'. Although, I probably should take his advice, he had more experience than I did when it came to romance and love. Carlisle will probably talk to Esme, but she won't tell anyone, and Esme will either talk to me herself or tell Carlisle who will tell me.

That's why I won't talk to Tyler, he would tell Tori, and Tori is too close of friends with Sarah. The same goes for Alice and Jasper, Emmett is never serious and Rosalie won't care. But, I want to play a baseball game, with Jason and David. I could feel anger boil within me at the thought of Jason's name, all I wanted was to be with Sarah, and maybe rub it in Jason's face.

I opened the door to the house, and to my relief I was assaulted with the familiar scents of my entire family, including Sarah and unfortunately Jason and David. I looked around counting every member, Tori and Tyler sat on the couch across from Alice and Jasper talking, Carlisle was in his study, Esme and Rosalie were in the kitchen discussing…drapes?, Emmett was where he almost always was, playing a video game, David was reading a book on the porch outside, and Sarah was upstairs…talking to Jason…in her room.

Horror consumed my entire form as I froze in the door way, I vaguely felt Jasper's tense stare followed by the others with him, as I crushed the door knob in my hand. Esme's scream at me to stop ruining her house, shook me back into movement and realization, as Sarah ran down the stairs, followed by Jason. I released the crumpled door knob, suddenly aware of the questioning and accusing stares directed at me.

"Sorry Esme, I thought I heard something. I'll fix it." I made my hasty apology complete with a competent excuse.

"Yes Edward, you will. I must say that you will be rather busy tomorrow, what with fixing the door knob _and_ the massive hole in your wall!" I could feel the anger within her words, and all the males in the room visibly cringed at the force within it.

I nodded and moved away from the crowd, to the stairs. Once I was at the top I looked back over the railing, everyone had gone back to what they were doing before, except Sarah and Jason, who had joined Tyler, Tori, Alice and Jasper, and Esme who stood frowning at the door knob.

"Why don't we play baseball a little later, there's supposed to be a thunderstorm tonight, it'll be a good way to get to know each other." Alice had obviously just had a vision, and this was perfect I had wanted to play the 'guests' in a baseball game.

From downstairs I heard everyone agree, and I turned back toward my room, but not before my eyes caught Sarah's smiling gaze. Instantly I was filled with a new hope, that maybe, if she wouldn't be mine, she would be a close friend.


	22. Chapter 22:Tyler POV

Tyler 

Around 8:00pm when the thunder had been going for 10 minutes we headed outside to start our game. Luckily, Carlisle had taken the night off so he was able to play with the rest of us. As always Esme chose to ref the game instead of playing.

The question for me was how we would divide up the teams, usually we separated mates, it made it more fun, but I don't think the guests would want to be divided up.

"Alright let's divide up the teams; we have 11 people playing and one ref so the teams will be uneven, as always we will start with the team captains, Alice and Edward." Carlisle answered my unspoken question.

"Alice and Edward are the team captains because they have…abilities. So to make it fair we separate them. This is the best way." Sarah answered David and Jason's questioning gazes. "It doesn't matter really; they just like being called team captains, Carlisle and the rest of us help to divide the teams based on abilities, like Emmett's strength."

"Emmett, go on and join Alice, you can't be with Edward, he's the only one that can catch what you hit."

With a grin Emmett went to stand beside Alice who gave him an enthusiastic high five.

"Jason, David why don't you two join Alice, we won't separate you the first time out." Edward just gave away two male players that I'm sure could be assets to the team.

"Tyler you're on Edward's team we don't want you." Alice yelled with a humorous grin. "But we do want Tori."

"Sorry Ty!" Tori yelled toward me as I slowly walked over to Edward then turning around and giving her a sad puppy-dog looking face. She blew a kiss toward me and Edward made a gagging motion beside me as everyone else smirked and laughed.

"We want Rosalie too, no offense Sarah." Emmett chimed in with his childish smile that practically took over his face.

"No problem Emmett, I didn't want to be on that team anyways, don't you know that you're going to lose?" Sarah called over to Emmet as she walked over to us.

"That means Jasper's with us too." Edward said with a smirk toward Alice, who stuck her tongue out in return.

"We get Carlisle, you still have more players but we have more skill." I teased Alice; it was so easy and so much fun.

**Baseball Teams**

Alice Edward

Emmett Tyler

Jason Sarah

David Jasper

Tori Carlisle

Rosalie

"Since we have less players we'll choose our positions first." Carlisle always tried to be fair, until we started playing, then it was Esme's job to keep us from cheating.

"We'll field first you guys bat." Edward was confident and clearly searching their minds for plans, we had a good shot at winning.

We huddled up to discuss plans.

"Alright, we need a pitcher, a back fielder, 1st, 2nd, 3rd bases, and a back catcher, but we only have 5 people, what do we double up on?" Carlisle began and Edward would surely help with the game plan.

"I'll take back field as usual, Sarah will you be pitcher?"

"Yeah, we could double up on 2nd and 3rd base."

"I'll take first base." Jasper offered, he would be well suited to it too, he could jump pretty high.

"I'll be back catcher; I don't think I would be good for 2 bases. Carlisle you have more experience with baseball anyways."

"Alright, and if we don't win, I will disown all of you." Edward threw in with his trademark crooked grin.

"Oh yeah Edward, no pressure at all." Sarah honestly looked worried, something I guess Edward picked up on; she was the only girl on the team.

"Fine, I'll disown everyone but Sarah; I'll still know her, just not the rest of you."

"Come on Edward; don't disown me, just the rest of them." I did my best to mimic the look Sarah gave Edward.

"Sorry Tyler, I'm still going to disown you, you just can't pull off the look."

"Alright that's enough; no one is going to disown anyone. We're going to win after all." Even Carlisle joined in on the fun.

"Let's PLAY BALL!" Esme yelled from the center of the field where we were about to play.

Everyone took their positions; Alice was up to bat first. Sarah could surprisingly throw well without thinking to far in advance, Alice couldn't even use her visions, they were useless. By the time Sarah made a decision the ball was already in the air.

"Strike one…Strike two…" Alice hit the ball on the last throw, it sailed threw the air and into the forest, Edward disappeared with it.

"YOU'RE OUT." Esme yelled from her position on the side of the field.

Alice shot a glance at Edward that would kill, if he was able to die, as he emerged from the trees, ball in hand.

"BATTER UP."

Emmett was next and hit the ball on his second try and was safe on first. Next was Jason who striked out. It was two outs, one player on first, Rosalie was up to bat she hit, as did Tori.

2 outs, bases loaded, David was up to bat, we needed to get him out, we had to win. Sarah threw a curve ball, he missed the first throw, and Edward was smiling like he won whatever you get for baseball.

"Don't mess up David." I honestly couldn't resist taunting him.

Sarah threw the ball, he missed again.

As she threw the next ball he whispered just loud enough for me to hear, "I kissed your girlfriend."

He made contact with the ball and ran to first base; I froze momentarily, before charging after him.

Edward crashed into me holding me back as everyone else looked at me, unclear of what was happening. Seeing that Edward was struggling to restrain me, Carlisle helped him by grabbing my other arm.

"Edward I swear let me go, just let me go!" I practically spat the words at him.

"What the HELL is going on here?" Alice was clearly mad that she was left out.

"That jerk kissed MY girlfriend! Edward, Carlisle LET ME GO!" I could see the shock in everyone's eyes, correction, everyone but Edward and Jason. Edward knew, he knew and he didn't tell me.

"I was going to tell you later, not in front on everyone." Edward whispered in my ear, barley audible.

"Hey she liked it, guess you shouldn't have left her now should you?"

"You lying son of a bitch, I DID NOT like it! How DARE you? Oh and sorry about the language Esme" Tori was clearly outraged at David's accusation and embarrassed that everyone knew, I felt so bad for her, how could that guy hurt MY Tori? "I'm really sorry Tyler; I was going to tell you really I was I just didn't know how…"

Sarah walked over to Tori, and put her arm around her. Alice walked past them saying something too low for anyone else to hear, before walking up to David.

"You don't just hurt my sister and expect nothing in return. Right now Tyler can't do anything, but I can." With that she slapped him across the face. "I'm not going to kill you, although I'm sure Tyler would like to, but you are going to apologize, and you are going to be sincere, and then you can deal with Tyler."

Sarah took a few steps forward as if to restrain Alice from slapping David again, but Alice turned and walked away with Jasper. Edward moved to stand beside Sarah, probably contemplating how to comfort her without being too pushy.

He looked in her eyes and took a step back, what was going on with them; I made a mental note to ask him later. Sarah stepped back beside Edward. They shared another glance that I'm sure spoke volumes, volumes that I will never know.

Slowly everyone left everyone except Tori and I, David made sure he left with witnesses, mainly Jason.


	23. Chapter 23: Sarah POV

Sarah 

I was outraged, and honestly I don't know why. David kissed Tori, I shouldn't have been so upset, and Edward was uncharacteristically calm, his presence beside me calmed and comforted me. Though I knew he and I would never be together, he kissed Tanya.

I was walking beside Edward as we went back to the house. All the while I felt calm and safe, even though there was no danger and I could defend myself, but Edward had a way of making me feel at peace, like I had nothing to worry about. Unfortunately for me, Edward would never be mine, but he would be a great friend, and eventually a brother.

Jason ran up beside me, I turned to face him.

"Hey Sarah, that was pretty weird, huh? Quite the baseball game."

"Yeah, I guess…" I honestly did not want to talk to him right now; I just wanted to stay close to Edward and not talk to anyone associated to David.

"Hey Edward," He was clearly uncomfortable with Edward being there, I wonder if something happened while I was gone.

"Hey Jason, no one really would expect that to happen, no one even knew." I could see the playful, sarcastic look in Edward's eyes. Where was he going with this?

"Yeah right, I mean she does have a boyfriend, it's not like she was single. Although, he didn't know that she was seeing anyone, she didn't say anything."

"Are you accusing Tori of cheating on Tyler?" Wow, Jason was digging himself into a pretty deep hole, and I couldn't resist the temptation to play along with Edward.

"No, no I'm just saying that it wasn't entirely his fault."

"But he shouldn't have said anything to Tyler; he should have let Tori tell him." Edward still looked teasing, though his voice was more serious.

I looked up at Edward, still unclear of his intentions; he met my eyes and flashed me his crooked smile. Suddenly I knew he was proving a point, whether it was for his own benefit or mine, I was unsure, but I could trust him.

"I agree with you there."

"So then would you have said anything, would you have told anyone, say if you kissed someone would tell, I don't know, let's say Sarah?" Now was really confused, what was he talking about?

"Um, I don't know, I guess…" At this point we had stopped walking and were in a triangular form, Edward and Jason facing each other and myself at the point.

"Oh, Edward that's not really fair," Jason gave a thankful look, while Edward shot me a questioning glance. "I mean, I'm nothing to Jason, barely an acquaintance. To make it a fair comparison I would have to be dating Jason, but I'm not."

"Fine then, for arguments sake let's say that you kissed Sarah, but Sarah was dating someone else, and you really hated the guy, because he was always bragging about stuff and you wanted to get back at him, would you tell the guy or let Sarah?"

"Edward, I don't think you're being specific enough, who was the guy I'm dating, because that makes a difference too."

"Fine then, since no one else is around, Sarah you are, for this argument, my girlfriend." As Edward said this he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well Edward I guess I would let Sarah tell you."

"Really, if I were you I would probably loose my temper and just tell him." I spoke the truth, but could feel Edward's smile, apparently he thought I was doing a good job at proving whatever point he was trying to make.

"I guess it depends on the timing of the situation." Edward said and turned us back toward the house, slowly releasing me from his embrace.

It felt good, natural to have his arm around me, to be so close to him. But, of course the moment had to end, as he removed his arm from my waist. I could have been imagining it, but it felt like he was reluctant to move away, although my imagination likes to run wild sometimes. We aren't dating, we probably never would, he didn't like me, at least not the way that I liked him, the way Alice said he did, and the way I hoped he liked me. He didn't though, he wouldn't, it was an impossibility, of that I was certain.

As Edward and I walked toward the house, Jason stood in the same spot, clearly confused about what had just happened. After a few seconds he shook his head, probably clearing away his current thoughts, then he ran into the house. Once he was out of hearing range I turned toward Edward.

"What was that all about? That whole 'hypothetical' question for Jason." All he gave me in return was his crooked smile, his trademark. "I'm serious though I don't get what you were trying to prove."

"How do you know I was trying to prove something, it was just a question."

"Yeah, I'm not buying that answer. I know you were proving a point, I just don't know what the point is. I know you Edward Cullen, better than you think."

"I wasn't really proving anything; I was just trying to figure out what kind of guy he is. I don't just accept anyone into the family you know?"

"Yeah, actually I do know, you weren't exactly welcoming to me, which I don't really get, because you were perfectly nice to Tori, but it seemed like you hated me." I didn't mean to bring it up, what he said about not accepting everyone brought up the memories and the pain.

When I looked up at him, his eyes were a mixture of shock, understanding and pain, but mostly pain, a combination I was confused about. I couldn't help but feel bad that I brought it up, but shouldn't I be the one that's upset.

"Sorry, just forget I said anything, it doesn't matter, sorry." I started to turn away, but Edward caught my arm.

"Sarah it does matter, you shouldn't be the one saying sorry. I really am sorry about the way I treated you the first months. I know now that it was stupid, but I really thought I was doing the right thing. I…Sarah…I…I want to explain it to you."

"Hey guys. Some baseball game, huh?" Of course right as Edward is about to explain everything to me, Tori and Tyler walk up, holding hands, on their way to the house.

"Yeah it was we'll have to have a rematch though, beat Tori and Alice properly." I wasn't going to get anything out of Edward now, might as well have a conversation with them, I looked back at Edward.

"I'll tell you later, don't worry you will hear it, maybe tonight?" He spoke so low that only I could hear, Tori and Tyler looked between them, unsure of what was happening.

"Are we interrupting something?" Tyler asked, still curious about Edward and me.

"No not at all, we were just heading in actually." Edward responded for both of us and we took a few steps back from each other. Tori and Tyler exchanged a…hopeful…curious look, which would have made me blush had I been able.

I bit my lip, smiled at Tori and Tyler, then spoke to all three of them, "I think Alice went shopping, she said she saw this cute outfit that she had to buy. Of course it was for me not her, she's been bugging me to try it on, so I guess I should do that now, since baseball is over."

"Yeah, um I'll come with. I always love new clothes." Tori turned and kissed Tyler before following me toward the house.

From behind me I could hear Tyler talking to Edward. "You sure we didn't interrupt anything?"

I didn't get to hear his answer; they had started running toward the forest and us toward the house.


	24. Chapter 24: Tori POV

Tori

As I followed behind Sarah I glanced into the living room to see Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch talking quietly to each other. When they heard us come in they look over, seeing it was me Esme beckoned me over to the couch across from them.

"Tori." Carlisle looked calm as he spoke but Esme was fidgety and I was nervous about what they wanted from me.

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"Can we speak with you for a minute? If that's alright with you Sarah." My twin looked at me with a look of almost pity but mostly a look of 'what did you do know?'

"Yeah, yeah its fine, I'll be upstairs with Alice when you're finished Tor." With that she turned and ran up the stairs to find Alice. I know they wouldn't wait for me to come and tell them what happened so they would sit at the top of the stairs and listen from there, so I knew where to find them after. I hesitantly took a seat across from my 'parents'.

"So, what's up?"

"Tori, we want to know something..." I looked into Esme's eyes as she spoke and could see a mix of love and sadness, an interesting combination.

"You can ask me anything, what is it?"

"Are you alright dear? Is having David making you feel uncomfortable?"

"Well, it used to be but now Tyler is back and I know that he will keep David away from me. I'll still talk to David but I don't think I can trust him." Thinking of Tyler protecting brought a smile to me and I could sense Esme calm down because she knows that Tyler is a good guy.

"So, you don't mind if he's still here? We don't know how much longer they'll be here for but you're ok if they stay?"

"Of course. We can't turn them away just because of one thing. Maybe in time I will learn to trust David." Speaking of trusting David, which I knew wouldn't happen for a while, I should talk to him. "And I think that Tyler and I are going away for a little while starting next week, so it will be good to get away from David for a while. " Carlisle and Esme gave each other a knowing look almost as if they knew more about next week than I did. But I know that Tyler wants to keep it a secret so I won't try to pry any information from them.

"Oh we know, it will be good for you, for the both of you. Well, we were going for a walk, why don't you see what Alice and Sarah are up to?" Carlisle stood up and then helped Esme, even though none of us need any help but he was just trying to be a gentleman, like he always is.

"Alright, I'll see you later." I then ran up stairs where I bumped into Sarah and Alice right where I knew they would be. "Well, that's not obvious at all." I added in a wink before walking into my room, with Alice and Sarah behind me, and seeing a wrapped package waiting for me on my bed. There was a card attached to the top. Alice snatched up the card to inspect the writing on it before I could even sit down on the bed.

"It doesn't look like any ones handwriting I know." She sat down on the couch across from the bed with Sarah and threw the card over to me to look at.

"Yeah, you're right, no one's writing looks like that. Well I'll open it and see who it's from." I carefully opened the card trying to catch the scent of something on it but I couldn't smell anything, hmm that's weird. I opened the letter and pulled out a letter that was written in the same writing.

**Tori,**

**You have to believe me when I say that I am sorry for what I did. I didn't know what I was doing that day on the porch. All I knew was that there was a pretty girl sitting out in the rain all on her own. I had to make sure you were ok. My instincts took over from there, I tried to fight them because I didn't know if you were seeing someone or not. I guess that I know now. Tori, I am extremely sorry and I promise that it will never happen again if you could just give me a second chance. Just let us be friends, ill even let Tyler be the chaperone. I hope you can forgive me for all I have done. I hope I haven't caused too much of a problem but I will not be one anymore I have decided to go back to Alaska. I don't belong here and I don't feel at home. I hope that I will be able to see you again.**

**David**

**P.S. What happened at the game today I am sorry for too, I don't know why I did that. I need to apologize to you and to Tyler. I know that he is a better guy for you than I ever could be. **

"Wow he actually means it too..." I guess David has really changed. But I guess he is right, he can't stay here anymore. Now that he has changed I might miss him a bit. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I forgot Sarah and Alice were still there.

"Tori! Are you there?" Alice came up to me and tried to get my attention before going back to sit on the couch.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about this letter. It's from David, here read it. I want to see what's in the box." I passed them the letter before hesitantly lifting up the small box and carefully unwrapping the paper. Inside were two plane tickets to Alaska, good for anytime. I definitely will be visiting him now but not without Tyler.

"I'll be right back I have to go see David!" I flew out the door and down the stairs to face David walking out the door with a small bag slung over his shoulder. I was over to him in a second and was hugging him before he even realized what was happening.

"David!" I said while still hugging him "I don't know what to say! The note, the plane tickets it was all so sweet. I might not have been the right girl for you but there's definitely someone out there for you."

"Thanks, Tori, now that I've seen what all of you have, the loving caring relationships, I want to find it for myself. I am really sorry for what I've done and please tell... Um, your parents?" I nodded and laughed at the confused expression on his face "For what I've done, I already talked to Tyler and he forgave me, all I needed to do was talk to you but I didn't know if I could face you again. But I have a plane to catch now, so I'll be seeing you around."

"I'll tell everyone you left, I'm going to miss you but I promise to come visit you, just as long as I can bring Tyler."

"Of course you can, just give me a heads up alright?'

"I can do that." I gave him a small peck on the cheek and another hug before he turned and walked out the door, when he was at the end of the driveway he turned and wave me a wave before running into the forest.

_Goodbye David, I'll miss you._

I then turned to see the rest of my family staring at me like I was a crazy person, forgiving someone that had caused so many problems in my life.

"What? He had a change of heart!"

_And I think I did too._


	25. Chapter 25: Alice POV

Alice

We all stood gawking at Tori; I mean she just kissed the guy she freaked at for kissing her earlier today. Jeez, that was confusing just thinking about it. But Tori could make up her mind, I mean either get mad at him for kissing you or kiss him back, just don't flop back and forth.

"Hey Alice didn't you have a new outfit for Sarah to try on or something?" Classic diversion technique, but it worked I really wanted to see Sarah in the outfit I picked out.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, but not really I could never forget about new clothes. Come on Sarah, you have to try on this outfit; I swear you will love it. Hurry up. Oh and Tori you have to come too, because we totally need your opinion, even though I know it will look amazing." Might as well rescue Tori too, I had questions for her about David.

I ran up the stairs followed by Tori and Sarah, and into my closet, which is probably bigger than Sarah's room. I shut the door behind them and we took a seat on my circular coach positioned in the middle of the closet. I walked over to a rack and pulled out the mauve silk one shoulder mini, with a gauzy draping middle, the black Jimmy Choo ankle boots and the silk greyscale clutch I had picked out for Sarah.

"Sarah go try these on, the change area moved since you were last here, it's just to the back and right now."

"You moved it since yesterday?"

"Yeah it wasn't working for me, I'll probably move it again later, I can't find a good spot for it."

"While she tries that on, Tori is going to tell me why she kissed David."

"I only gave him a peck on the cheek, like a family member."

"It doesn't matter, you freaked earlier when he kissed you and then you kissed him, like make up your mind."

"I told you he had a change of heart."

"So what do you think?" Sarah turned as she walked toward me and Tori. She looked stunning, just like I knew she would, knock out. "I don't know where I'll wear it though."

"You'll wear the next opportunity I deem fit. Obviously, and I will find you an opportunity." I just knew Edward wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her in this, but that means that Jason wouldn't either, and he might move faster than Edward.

"Wow Sarah you look so good. Got any dates soon?"

"Um no Tori why would you think that?" Sarah seemed a little nervous, maybe someone asked her out, but then why wouldn't I have seen it?

"No reason, just that Tyler and I saw you and Edward talking earlier, and he said something to you that we couldn't hear, and you were really close."

"Um hello, why didn't I hear about this? Sarah here put this on, but talk while you do it."

I handed her a pair of dark wash capris with a small cuff at the bottom, a royal blue halter that gathered perfectly in the top middle that flowed to a tight bottom, and a gorgeous pair of cream booties that was created from thin woven straps, another masterpiece.

She went to the back of the closet to change, while I sat down beside Tori. Sarah was a perfect, life size Barbie, she didn't complain, and looked beautiful in just about everything.

"Well he was playing this mind game with Jason, in which I was his girlfriend, hypothetically anyway, so then once Jason left I asked him why he asked the questions. Of course he didn't give me a straight answer just that he didn't accept everyone to the family. I told him that I already knew this because of how he treated me at first. Then he said that he was sorry for that but that he thought it was right, and he was right about to explain when Tori and Tyler walked up." She was speaking so fast it was hard to follow, she finally ran out of air as she came out to show us the outfit.

"A perfect casual outfit, compliments of moi." I am just too good at this.

"So we were interrupting something, and you look really good, as usual."

"Thanks, but that's not the end of the story. So then Edward told me that he would tell me later, tonight."

"Finally, you and Edward have a date! I'm so happy for you." Tori was getting really excited, almost bouncing off the walls of my closet, while I was mentally running through the possibilities for an outfit.

"Were you going to tell me anytime soon? I'm a miracle worker so you are lucky; I have the perfect outfit for you. We'll have to hurry with hair though, but you have gorgeous hair already so you should be alright. This is going to be a perfect date outfit!"

"Guys, hang on! It's not even a date, it's just an explanation, I don't need to wear anything special, although I am curious about this outfit, jeans and a t-shirt will be fine." She was ruining my moment!

"Like hell it will. You are going to wear the outfit I picked out for you, whether you like it or not! And you are going to look fabulous, so fabulous Edward might not be able to control himself." I gave her a mischievous look, before going to find the dress I had already picked out in my head.

"If you ruin this outfit I may kill you or Edward, depending on whose fault it is. Although if it results in marriage then I will forgive you both so long as I can plan the wedding." I could already see it, the entire backyard decorated with white gauze and twinkling lights, her dress will be something out of a fairytale-

"Alice I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself, we are just talking, he's explaining why he was so unwelcoming in the beginning."

"Exactly it's that conversation that will lead to your wedding, Sarah, keep up." She was getting me frustrated; I had a wedding to plan after all.

"Sarah, Alice might actually be right." Good, Tori was on my side too.

"I'm not even going to argue with you anymore, but please just stop planning until it actually happens."

"You're worried that I'm getting your hopes up to be crushed? Don't worry Sarah it will all work out." I felt bad for her, there was never any uncertainty with me and Jasper, I didn't know what it felt like, none of us really did, other than Sarah and Edward, and probably Jason.

I found the outfit I was looking for, "Here Sarah, I know you'll look marvellous in this."

I handed her a short, halter like dress, with sleeves that hung around the shoulders. It flowed to the waist where it cinched lightly, then flared gently to a short hem. White flowers and leaves decorated the bottom half of the dress and the hanging sleeves. I paired it with perfect white heels that had a similar cut-out design as the dress' detailing. Since she was just going for a walk I didn't bother with a clutch, though I'm sure I could have found one to match.

When she had finished changing Sarah came to show us, she had let down her naturally wavy hair and it flowed perfectly down one shoulder, she was drop-dead gorgeous, without any work on her hair. Tori and I both looked between each other nodding in approval as she walked toward us.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Her face was panicked by our lack of comment.

"No Sarah you look…I can't even think of a word." I honestly couldn't I was flabbergasted.

"Wow, Alice I think I need to savour the moment, you are actually speechless, for once in our immortal lives, you have nothing to say." Edward was standing at the doorway with Jasper, they couldn't see her yet, she hadn't turned the corner, they'll be just as stunned as the rest of us.

"Why are you two up here, anyway, you know you aren't supposed to come up when we are trying on clothes, especially new stuff." I was walking toward them when their eyes widened in shock and amazement, presumably Sarah had turned the corner now. Edward's lips parted slightly, leaning against the door frame.

Jasper was first to arise from his reverie, he closed the distance between us and hugged me, whispering in my ear as he did so, "I assume you put this together?" I nodded my head, leaning into his embrace, "Good job Alice, he's completely stunned, and in love."

At this point Sarah was facing Edward completely, turning away from her conversation with Tori.

"Edward, are you okay?" Sarah looked genuinely concerned, and Edward finally snapped out of whatever fantasy land he had entered.

"Oh, yeah sorry…um, you look…great." Sarah smiled sweetly at him, but seriously, great? That's the best he could come up with, great?

"Well that's the understatement of Carlisle's lifetime." A little acknowledgement would be nice; she looked stunning, gorgeous, even beautiful would work, not great. She was so much more than great.

"Alice, I'm surprised you didn't give me a clutch too, you always say an outfit isn't complete without accessories."

"Sarah, that dress doesn't need any accessories, plus I don't have a good enough purse, I'll have to get one. And what are you doing up here anyway Edward? This is girl time."

"I was looking for Sarah, would you like to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, um just give me a minute to get changed."

"Edward she'll meet you downstairs, and Sarah, you're not changing!"

"Alice I'm going for walk, not to a party, it's in the forest."

"I don't really care. You look amazing so you'll wear it. End of discussion."

Sarah grudgingly rolled her eyes and looked at herself in my full length mirrors.

"Well, thank you for the outfit Alice, although it is entirely inappropriate for a walk in the forest." She gave me a pointed look, but I shrugged it off, I had full control over my Barbie's clothing.

"Sarah, stop complaining, you like the access to my closet don't you?"

"Fine, fine I'll stop, see you guys later. And thanks again Alice."

She walked out the door and down the stairs; we all sat in silence, hoping to catch a part of the conversation, before Edward and Sarah left for their walk.

Then a vision came to me:

_Jasper, Edward, Sarah, Jason and I were sitting around a pool, distinct ably the one from Carlisle's massive estate in Fiji. Then I saw Tyler leading Tori through a winding garden path, with hanging twinkling lights guiding the way. The path ended in a circular patio, complete with a couch, armchairs and an oval coffee table in the center. White gauze hung from an overhead trellis with the same twinkling lights. Rose petals were sprinkled all over the floor and furniture, a total cliché, but it's the thought that counts. Tori and Tyler sat on the couch and were talking, then Tyler got down on one knee, said a few words, and pulled out a ring box. He opened it and Tori nodded her head, he picked up the ring- _

I would like the ring to be a surprise, so I ignored the rest of my vision, choosing instead to focus on Jasper and Tori, who were both staring at me, wondering what the vision was about. I turned and walked from the closet, telling them that I had to go shopping. I had to get bathing suits for Fiji!


	26. Chapter 26: Edward POV

Edward

I had come downstairs from Alice's closet absolutely smitten. Sarah looked gorgeous, undeniably perfect, like I had died and gone to heaven. I was standing by the door, contemplating whether I should still tell her; surely I was only setting myself up for the embarrassment of a lifetime. Tyler came to stand by me, I had told him of my conversation with Sarah earlier, when we had gone for a run.

"Edward, you aren't backing out now, are you?"

"Tyler, she's not going to feel the same, she's so…perfect." A memory flooded my mind, of Sarah smiling up at me, my arm around her waist as we faced Jason.

"Edward if you don't tell her, then you will loose your shot with her. I've seen the way Jason looks at her."

"I know, I'm still going to tell her, but what do I do if she laughs at me, or tells me that she doesn't feel the same?"

"Don't focus on that, what are you going to do if she kisses you, or asks you why you didn't tell her sooner, what will you do Edward, if she says she feels the exact same way?"

The scenario presented to me was unlikely, but it is what I hoped would happen, yet I don't know how I would react. What would I do if she kissed me? I'd probably just kiss her back, besides Tanya, no one had kissed me before, and I had kissed no one, but I couldn't help but feel that I would know what to do.

I looked up to see Sarah coming down the stairs and Tyler standing across the room, a book in his hand. I turned my focus back to the heavenly creature that was walking toward me.

"Hi, um are you ready to go?" I sounded lame, even to my own ears, but there was nothing else I could say.

"Yeah, are we going anywhere in particular or just walking?" I had always thought she was beautiful, but I hadn't realised the extent of her beauty until now, she was a goddess among us.

"Well, there is a nice little meadow that I know, but we can just walk if you'd like."

"The meadow sounds perfect." She smiled at me and I swear I could hear my silent heart begin to race.

We walked out the door toward the meadow I went to so frequently to think, it seemed a fitting place to confess my feelings. On the way there we talked about little things, Alice's love of shopping and picking out outfits for other people, Tori and Tyler's relationship and their coming anniversary, and Jason and David's arrival.

Finally we made it to the meadow.

"Sarah, I told you earlier that I would explain my actions…" I couldn't help but feel nervous, this was the girl that I loved, and I had to tell her that, even though I knew she wouldn't ever love me in the same way.

"Edward, why are you nervous? Edward you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, I know, I just don't know how you will react. You might laugh…"

"Edward I promise you I won't laugh. I give you my word, please just tell me. I don't really do well with suspense." She gave me a small, encouraging smile and the look in her eyes told me that she was sincere.

"Well, um, I don't really know how to start." She didn't say anything; she just waited for me to continue, probably not wanting to be too pushy. "I guess I should start at the beginning:

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Tyler and I were up north on a hunting trip. We came upon the scent of human blood, lots of it. Carlisle's doctoral instincts kicked in and we ran toward the blood. When we got there, the ground was completely soaked, we saw Tori lying on the ground, and a car was just to her side, barely missing her crumpled form. Immediately, Carlisle rushed to her side checking her vitals, Tyler was there too and Esme, they helped him move her gently.

Alice was with Jasper, keeping him calm and focused on everything but the blood. I stood off to the side, useless and holding my breath. Alice had a vision, before when we were hunting, of a truck hitting a car and the fall from the cliff, but she had only seen Tori fall, she didn't see you because you were at the back, by the trunk. I was watching everyone, Carlisle working with Tyler and Esme, Alice talking soothingly to Jasper, and that's when the wind shifted.

Everything around me blurred, their voices were distant, miles away. Without thinking I ran toward the smell following instincts I had denied for so long. Not far from the clearing was another mangled body, far enough that Carlisle hadn't noticed and neither had anyone else, my throat burned from the scent of blood and my hunting instincts threatened to take over.

I looked at you then, and when I saw your face, I knew I couldn't drink from you, I couldn't kill you. I called for Carlisle and Alice and anyone that would help, Tyler stayed with Tori and Esme, the rest of them came to where I stood yelling. It seemed to take an eternity for them to reach us. Carlisle checked your vitals, I could hear your heartbeat weakening, your heart was stronger than Tori's, though you had suffered greater injuries.

I could hear Carlisle thoughts, he was having memories of the circumstances when he changed all of us, how he felt the familiar urge to save you the only way he could. He would have changed you instantly, but he thought of me, how I had never wanted anyone to be condemned to this life, and he hesitated. I sat by your side as he debated whether or not he should even suggest changing you.

Alice spoke next, "We have to save them. Carlisle we can't just let them die." Her voice was pleading but insistent. Carlisle looked at me, knowing mine would be the only objection.

"Son, what should we do?" I will always remember that moment, not only because we have perfect memories, but because a life depended on my decision, it was a scary thought, to think that I had the power to save someone, if you could call it that.

"Edward, don't be selfish, please I won't let her die, Carlisle, please." The entire time Tyler spoke he was looking between us and Tori, but mostly Tori.

My knee jerk reaction was to disagree, to tell them that we shouldn't condemn any others, that we should let you rest in peace, but I looked down, and something I saw in your face changed my mind, I was captivated by your steady gaze, locked on my face, and I couldn't let you die.

"Save her." Those were the only words my mouth could say, the only words I needed to say.

Carlisle ran to Tori first, she was perishing faster than you, asking Tyler if he would like to be the one to change her, but Tyler didn't want to risk Tori's life, so he laid Tori down on the forest floor and Carlisle bit her. I was watching the scene, still kneeling beside you, when your heart began to loose its battle with death. Carlisle had to be sure to administer enough venom to heal Tori's wounds, without enough Tori would die.

"Edward, bite her, or she'll die, now!" Alice had a vision: I had waited for Carlisle to save you, and you died, your heart stopped. She screamed the instructions at me though I too had seen her vision in her thoughts.

I leaned over, prayed to God that I would be able to stop, and bit down. I wasn't sure how much venom you would need, but I never swallowed, I felt the venom flow into the cut on your neck. I counted to 30, hoping it would be enough, searching Carlisle's thoughts as a guideline. Finally, a thought reached me, _that's enough son; your venom will heal her. _I pulled back watching as my venom sealed the gash my teeth had made.

Your eyes fluttered gently, and your face looked peaceful, I whispered a plea for forgiveness, knowing the suffering you would endure had been my infliction. Then I lifted you carefully into my arms, Tyler did the same with Tori and we ran home in silence."

I looked up at Sarah now, finished the beginning of my explanation. We had sat on a log at the beginning of the story, and now Sarah looked into my eyes, I found in them a pained expression, which I'm sure mimicked my own, at the memories of the fateful accident.

"You changed me" she whispered the words so softly that they were barely audible. "You changed me Edward. All these months no one ever told me. I don't remember much from that day. Just that the car broke down, and I was looking in the trunk for something, and then a pick-up truck slammed into the front of the car. Then I was falling, I felt like I was in the air forever, finally I hit the ground, although I don't remember feeling any pain, probably from the shock of what had happened. The next thing I remember is you kneeling over me, talking about something to someone, and then I blacked out. Why didn't you tell me it was you who changed me? I thought it was Carlisle, Edward why didn't you tell me?"

She was staring into my eyes with such an intensity that it almost hurt, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from hers, I was trapped, but I didn't want to pull away, I wanted to revel in beauty of her gaze. I opened my mouth to respond to her, but no words would come out. I sat there on the log, gaping open mouthed at the love of my life, trying to explain my stupid actions to her in a way that was understandable.

She smiled, at my inability to answer her question, lightening the intensity of her stare, finally I found myself able to think again.

"You never asked." It was the only response I could come up with, I honestly don't know why I didn't tell her, but it was probably the same reason I was rude, I didn't want to force myself upon her.

"Oh so I should have just asked, 'hey Edward did you by any chance change me? I was just wondering, 'cause, well, I don't know why, but I thought I might have been different for whatever reason.' Because that wouldn't have been a random question at all." She was obviously joking; trying to stifle her smile through the entire thing.

At her attempt to hide her amusement I laughed, and she joined in, we sat there, on the log, inches apart laughing with each other, for some reason the moment felt deeply intimate, though I hadn't even begun to explain my feelings for her.

Once our laughter subsided, we sat looking in to each other's eyes. All I could see in hers was kindness and compassion, something I had come to know through Carlisle.

"I guess I should keep going then.

When we got home, Rose and Emmett were in the living room, they didn't understand what was happening, between the scent of human blood and more than one person's venom, it was clear that something had transpired, something they both missed.

Alice led the way to the guest bedroom, which is now yours, it was the only room with an available bed, Tyler and I had only couches. We both laid you and Tori down on the bed and sat, waiting for the three days to be over, hoping I didn't cause you too much pain.

Yours was the first changing where it was unnecessary for everyone to take shifts keeping watch. Tyler and I always stayed with you, calling in sick at school. The rest of the family took turns coming to visit; Alice took yours and Tori's measurements and left on an immediate shopping spree, hoping to acquire complete wardrobes for both of you, before you awoke.

Surprisingly, you didn't scream as much as Rosalie or Tori, however, when you did, I could help but remorse for having caused you this pain, every one of your screams was like a dagger through my heart. There was nothing I could do to help you. Tyler and I sat on opposite sides of the bed, and every time one of you screamed we would glance across at each other, trying to draw support from within our brother.

Tyler's eyes looked helpless, he couldn't stand to see Tori in pain, and he was counting the minutes by the 3rd day, until the time of the transformation.

When it got close to it, the entire family sat around the bed, and Carlisle took to trying to explain what we were, what you now are. As your heart was taking its last beats, I moved from your side to the back of the room, only now do I realise why I had stayed with you for so long, and why I chose to move.

Then your heart stopped, and you opened your eyes. Your response was defensive, and natural, you crouched against the headboard, at the 8 vampires in front of you. As Carlisle explained that we mean no harm, I watched you slowly relax to an upright position. I remember standing in awe at your beauty; it was like nothing I had ever seen. Sure Rosalie was pretty, but you were so much more. Jasper stared at me inquisitively, wondering at my change in attitude, and I didn't have an answer for him, nor did I have one for myself.

I remember Tori awaking then, but I never took my eyes off you, you had me captivated, and I was hooked. Over the next few months I thought it best to remain as distant as possible with you, I didn't want…"

_I can't wait to tell them this is going to be awesome! Sharing a villa with Sarah, and Edward too, but I won't focus on that part._

I let my voice trail off as my senses searched for the person whose mind I heard, Jason. I sighed heavily, every time I was about to tell her something important, some one just had to interrupt. I found myself growing increasingly agitated with Jason.

"Is everything alright Edward?" Sarah's worried voice and concerned eyes was enough to calm me down. I revelled in her gaze, allowing myself to be lost in it, as I released the rest of the irritation I felt for Jason.

"Well, yes and no. There isn't any danger its just Jason, but he's coming to find us, mainly you, so I guess we'll have to continue this another time." I saw her expression sink at my words, and wanted nothing more than to comfort her and tell her everything, but I thought it best to have this conversation in private.

"I will tell you, all of it, hopefully without another interruption, but I can't control people, if I could Jason would be running into a tree, far away from here." My comment made her smile, and light up her eyes.

"Promise you will tell me?"

"Cross my heart, I give you my word." I placed my right hand over my still heart as I said the words; I was bound to tell her, I would stay true to my word.

As Jason neared the clearing, I became aware of how close we were sitting. Through out my story, we had turned to face each other, and had moved closer, leaning slightly in, her face was now no more than 5 inches from mine, and I loved the proximity in which we sat.

"Hey guys!" The sound of Jason's voice made us, reluctantly but quickly; pull away from each other, sitting a regular distance.

"Hi Jason, what's up?" Her voice was calm and inviting, but I could tell that she was just as agitated by Jason's appearance as I was.

"I don't know if Tyler told you guys yet, but we're going on vacation! It's going to be us three, Alice, Jasper, Tori and Tyler, Rosalie and Emmett didn't want to come, something about not wanting to share a villa, which brings me to my next point, we are going to be sharing a villa, which is really cool, isn't it?"

"Wait, I'm sharing a villa with you two?" Sarah's voice sounded nervous, but her eyes had a devious glint in them.

"Yeah that's what I said."

"Well then, I get first pick for room and everything else that we have to share. Just to let you know."

"I get second, sorry Jason, you'll have to take the left over's."

"That's ok; we are still going to have so much fun. Especially our villa, it's going to be party central."

"Oh kill me now!" I whispered it just low enough for Sarah to hear, Jason's excitement was giving me headache, and vampires can't even get headaches.

Sarah's gaze met mine and she gave me a humorous smile, clearly agreeing with my sentiment.

"Jason, I'm sorry but if we are going to be rooming together, for God knows how long, then you need to tone down your excitement level, we can't keep up." Sarah gently told him to sit down and shut up, and of course, like a puppy obeys his master, he did. "We will have a lot of fun though, won't we Edward?"

I didn't understand what she was getting at, the devious look was back in her eyes and couldn't help but feel dread at the implied meanings within her words.

"Of course, we are party central aren't we? Although, at night I would refrain from walking anywhere near the other villas."

"Well I'm planning to spend all my time either at the beach or at the pool. I haven't been swimming in forever. What are you guys going to do?"

"Probably the same as you, I mean I love to swim, and it's ten times more fun with another person." Jason really was like a puppy, I mean, he just follows Sarah around doing whatever she wants.

"I don't really swim, I never really have." Sarah looked outraged, I've just never really swam.

"Well Edward that is going to have to change. You are so going swimming in Fiji. I will throw you in if I have to, and I'm sure Alice and Jasper would love to help." Her smile was mischievous, and I had no doubt in my mind that she actually would throw me in the pool, should I refuse to swim.


	27. Chapter 27: Tyler POV

Tyler

I think I was just as confused as anyone else here about how Tori had a change of heart with David. I was glad the guy was gone but it just didn't make much sense. But I guess that's up to Tori to decide and I'll stand by any of her decisions. I now had to plan for our trip to Fiji next week; it was going to be our nine month anniversary and I was planning something pretty big. Actually really big, I was planning on proposing to Tori and I had to have it at the right place at the perfect time. I knew she had been missing the sun so I asked Carlisle and Esme if we could borrow the villas at the island in Fiji. Esme was a bit sceptical about letting just Tori and I be alone together but said that we could borrow them as long as we had a 'chaperone'. I guess it made sense, though it made it seem like they didn't trust us. Tori and I had never really talked about getting married and beyond that and things but I know that we were meant to be together. I couldn't live in a world where Tori didn't exist. I decided to talk to Carlisle and Esme again because I never exactly told them that I was planning on asking Tori to marry me. I found them sitting in Carlisle's office reading. I un-necessarily cleared my throat and they both looked up towards me.

"Um, could I talk to you about something?" I was pretty nervous about talking to them about this but I figured it wouldn't be too bad...

"Of course Tyler, come on in and sit down." I closed the door behind me which made Carlisle give me a questioning look but I ignored it and sat down across from them.

"You know how I was planning on taking a trip to Fiji with Tori... and now basically everyone else." They nodded and I hope they could catch the sarcasm in my voice. "Well, while we were there I was well... I was going to... I'm gonna propose to Tori..." The whole time I was talking I stared down at my feet but after I looked up towards them to see looks of joy, happiness and love.

"Oh, Tyler that's wonderful!" I knew Esme was happy for me and I'm sure if she could still cry then she would be now. I heard someone's door open and close and then footsteps that ran down the stairs and then Alice was in the room with us.

"Tyler finally! I couldn't keep this to myself! It was killing me all week! But I am so happy for you! So can we go ring shopping now!"

"Alice, quiet down! Tori might be able to hear you and we don't want to ruin the surprise!" Carlisle kept staring at Alice until she finally calmed down and sat down beside me.

"Alice is right though, we're leaving for Fiji in two days and I still don't have a ring! I also have to ask Edward and Sarah, I already asked Jason to come with us, I've asked Rosalie and Emmett and they said they already have plans. And Alice I'm assuming Jasper is coming with?" Alice nodded and I guess she could sense my tension so she put her arm around me, in a completely sisterly way, and tried to comfort me, with minimal results.

"Alright, alright Tyler just calm down. We can go ring shopping soon, but who should come with?"

"Esme, would you mind staying here with Tori and asking her to help you in the garden? Carlisle, I need your support can you come with me? I already asked Sarah to come with and she said yes, I asked Edward too and he's coming as well. And now, Alice could you stay too? I'll need you to make sure she doesn't suspect anything. Watch our decisions so I'm not picking out the wrong one. Jasper will come too; some of your style must have rubbed off on him." Everyone seemed content with my plan and Alice took Tori up to her closet again, this time, Alice said she needed Tori's opinion, I think they were talking about Sarah and Edward, which will keep them busy, probably for hours. Jasper and Carlisle were waiting around Edward's Volvo, it was the biggest car, I was just getting my phone from the hallway table. Edward and Sarah still weren't back yet.

_I just hope my plan will work out alright_

"Tyler, where are you going?" Tori walked down the stairs and over to me to rest her head on my shoulder and wrap her arms around my waist. I didn't even hear her coming down the stairs.

"Oh, I was just going to help Carlisle with something. But, I have a surprise for you, you're just going to have to wait and find out." I could see her start to protest but a quick kiss silenced her. "Don't worry; I think you're going to like this surprise." Her golden eyes sparkled with suspense and I turned around to enclose her into a hug. I remember it like yesterday when her eyes were a bright blue and half dead. Now they matched mine and were full of life.

"Hey, Tor I got to get going. We might be gone for a while. So I'll meet you at the waterfall around 8?'

"Alright that sounds good to me, Alice asked me to help her with clothes today anyways, and then I'm going to help Esme in the garden." Well, it looks like everyone followed my plan exactly. After we went ring shopping Edward and Sarah were going to help me decorate the cave with candles so that I could tell Tori about our trip to Fiji. Tori gave me one more kiss on my cheek before turning and walking up the stairs where Alice stood waiting. Alice gave me a small wink before disappearing into her room. I moved to the back of the house to look out of the glass wall to check on where Sarah and Edward were, they took long walks and yes I knew he was going to tell her that he loved her and all but there are more important things. Ok well maybe there aren't but my nerves were going crazy. After about, oh maybe a minute or so they appeared from the trees, but they weren't holding hands or anything, so maybe he chickened out and didn't tell her. They didn't seem as though they were planning on coming in the house anytime so I pulled out my phone and dialled Edwards's number. He answered almost immediately.

"**Edward, you and Sarah need to come in here! We need to get to the jewellery store like now!"**

"Alright, alright we're coming. Who else is coming?"

"**It's you, Sarah, Carlisle, Jasper and I."**

"Quite the entourage for one ring isn't it Ty?"

"**Maybe, but I want it to be perfect so get in here now."**

"We are, look behind you."

I turned to face Sarah and Edward standing behind me in the door way.

"Well, that was weird. Anyways, we need to get going now. We're taking your car; it's the biggest so let's go." They all ran toward the car, and piled in, Sarah, some how got the front seat, and we drove off to the store.

"So Tyler, what were you thinking the ring would look like?"

"Well, Tori wouldn't want something too over the top so I was thinking maybe a plain band covered in small diamonds. As for the stone in the middle I was thinking of getting a light blue to remind her of her human eyes before. "

"It sounds like just the right thing for her its looks like you know more or less what you're looking for."

"Yeah, I just don't want to pick the wrong ring. But speaking of Tori as a human, do you think she could invite her human family to the wedding? I know that she misses them, like a lot and Sarah too." Carlisle's look didn't match what I was hoping for, he looked unsure.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Tyler, they think that Tori and Sarah are dead. They still have a missing persons searches going on but those only last for so long. I'm sorry son; I just don't think it would be the best idea." Alright, he made sense but Tori and Sarah always talked about their family. They always talked about how much they missed them and how much they wished that they could tell them they were still living. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize we had made it to the jewellery store until Jasper was pulling me out of the car.

"Tyler, we don't have a lot of time! You can't spend all day sitting in the car!" He was dragging me into the store now even though I was perfectly capable of walking in on my own. The people in the store gave us some weird looks but we were used to them by now. We split off into 2 groups, Sarah and Edward, and Jasper, Carlisle and I. I immediately saw a section with blue stones in them. I gazed through the glass searching for the image I had in my head and couldn't find any. I started walking around the store looking into the cases when I noticed Sarah and Edward looking at one ring in particular. I made my way over there slowly not knowing what to expect, but I'm sure it had to be something good.

"What do you think Tyler?" Sarah asked as she pointed to a ring with a thin bad that separated into intricate designs at the front, and was covered in small diamonds, there was a light blue circular stone right in the middle. It was exactly what I was looking for, it was perfect.

"I think it's perfect."

A sales consultant must have seen us staring at something as he came over towards.

"Hello, may I help you with something?" He gave me a questioning look probably wondering why someone my age was looking at diamond engagement rings.

"Um, yeah could I see the ring near the front with the blue stone?" He pulled it out to show me as the rest of my family came over to see what I was looking at. I had to make sure everyone thought it was the right one.

"So what do you think?" I thought that it was perfect.

"Tyler, you know it's gorgeous. She's going to love it." Sarah was one of the people I trusted the most about these things. She knew what Tori liked and it helped to have her here, plus she was the one that found it.

"I agree it's perfect for her." Edward would agree with Sarah too, he was so head over heels for her now that even I couldn't stand it. And yes I hope you heard that Edward. He must have because he looked over to me with a less than amused look.

"She'll definitely love it, not that she wouldn't love any ring here." Jasper gave me a pointed look, he was probably right, but it had to be perfect.

"I think you got the perfect one son." Carlisle looked at me and then back to the sales person. "This looks to be the one, we'll take it."

"Alright, well the total comes to 8500 dollars." I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Sarah looking shocked at the price and how everyone else was totally comfortable with spending that much money. I chuckled at her expression and I felt all of the nervousness lift off of my shoulders.

"Carlisle, I think I need to pay for this one." I stopped him from pulling out his wallet as he gave me a questioning look.

"Tyler, are you sure? Esme and I talked about it and we would be happy to pay for it."

"Yeah, I'm sure about this Carlisle. It's something that I need to pay for." I pulled out my black American Express card and handed it to the man.

"Tyler, since when do you have enough money to pay for that?" Sarah was confused as to how I could pay for such an expensive ring.

"Well, my parents left me all the money they had when they died. I kept some of it for myself but transferred most of it into the family's bank account." The sales person came back and handed me the credit card and the ring carefully wrapped in a box. We left the store and piled into the squishy back seat again, Sarah still got the front, stupid love. We took our time getting back to the house, but eventually made it home. I made a detour to go hide the ring in Carlisle's office, he had a filing cabinet that locked, and that no one ever went in. I saw Tori and Esme gardening contentedly outside, so I went upstairs to find Edward and Sarah sitting in his room listening to music. Maybe he did tell her that he loved her.

"Are you guys ready to go to the waterfall now?" They nodded and followed me down the stairs; I went into the kitchen and into an unused cupboard and pulled out the bag of candles. We ran to the waterfall at the edge of the forest and started putting candles around and lighting them. It was close to 8 now and I knew Tori was close so I told Edward and Sarah they could go back to the house. I laid a blanket down on the ground and made sure all the candles were lit. I brought out my iPod and the speaker as well and pressed play. Everything was set and now I just had to wait for Tori. I could smell her before she even emerged from the trees. She had changed into a soft blue dress that I'm sure Alice had picked out for her. She never went over the top and kept the dress casual with a pair of white flip-flops. I walked over to her and took her hand in mine and lead her to the blanket I laid out.

"Wow, Tyler, it's really beautiful out here."

"It doesn't compare to you Tori." If she could have blushed she would have right then. We were sitting beside each other and I had my arm around her. I don't know how long we sat like that before I remembered why we were here in the first place.

"So, do you want to know your surprise now?" She looked like she had just remembered too and excitement filled her eyes and face.

"Of course! I tried to ask Esme about it but she wouldn't tell me anything..." She gave me a fake sad look that was extremely cute and I placed a kiss to the side of her head.

"Alright, well it is our nine month anniversary next week, and yes I remembered! Aren't you proud of me?" She giggled and nodded, her eyes pleading with mine to continue.

"Well, I asked Carlisle and Esme if we could borrow the villas in Fiji and they agreed."

"Oh wow, I've never been to Fiji, oh Tyler it's wonderful! Thank you so much!" She flipped me onto my back and gave me a kiss that made my head spin.

"But there's one catch."

"Oh and what would that be? We need a chaperone?" She laughed but then I looked away from her, her joking face went away. "No way! Why would we need a chaperone?"

"Well, Esme is concerned..."

"Concerned about what?"

"Well, she thinks we may do something that we shouldn't be doing..."

"Like what... Oh... I see you weren't planning on that were you?"

"Not really, I didn't think about it until she mentioned it. So Jason, Edward, Sarah, Jasper and Alice are coming with us too."

"Well, that should be fun I guess..." She looked a bit disappointed but when I pulled her closer for a kiss and it went away.

"It will be, don't worry we get our own villa. And then Alice and Jasper share one which leaves Sarah, Edward and Jason sharing one." She broke off into a fit of laughter and it was a good thing that we don't have to breath anymore.

"Sorry, but now I feel bad for her. What is she going to do? She's stuck in a villa with two guys that really like her! Oh well, I guess she can come visit us sometimes... she can come visit us right?"

"Of course she can, I feel bad for her too but she doesn't have a set boyfriend\girlfriend relationship with either of them yet so it could be a bit awkward too..."

"Well, I'm hoping that she will get together with Edward soon, I used to like Jason but now he's getting to be like a puppy that follows her everywhere. And I'm sure they are killing Jasper with all of their emotions."

We spent the rest of the night talking and finally made our way home early in the morning. The sun was just peaking over the hills and caught Tori's skin first making her sparkle. In just a few days there would be one more thing that would make her sparkle, a ring.


	28. Chapter 28: Alice POV

Alice

I waited around the glass wall upstairs hoping to see Tyler and Tori emerge. They had been out since 8 last night and it was now almost 8 in the morning. Did they not realize that I was in need of going shopping with Tori and Sarah? We needed new things for Fiji and we left tomorrow. Carlisle and Esme were definitely happy that we would be gone but Jasper told me that they were a bit sad too. I don't see why, they would be all alone in the house and could do whatever they wanted. Lucky... Oh finally! Tori raced up to the stairs followed by Tyler and I knew they were having another one of their races. Tyler always lost to Tori because she still had newborn strength. Tori looked up towards me and when she saw the look on my face she knew she was going to have to face another Alice shopping spree. She backed up toward Tyler, whispered something in his ear making him laugh and then he looked up to me with a look that said 'don't go too overboard'. I ran down the stairs and out the door to stand across from them just outside the house.

"Took you long enough, what could you be doing for twelve hours anyway? If I were Esme I would be more concerned about you two being gone for almost twelve hours not letting you go to Fiji. Anyways, Tori we need to go shopping like soon. Or in other words, now. I'll go get Sarah, meet me at the Porsche, ok?" At news of the Porsche she perked up and I knew the only way of getting her to come shopping was to let her drive. "And if you must than yes you can drive."

Tori and Tyler then walked towards the garage hand in hand. I always knew they were perfect for each other. Right after I saw Tori fall off the cliff I had another vision and it was Tori and Tyler almost fifty years later and they looked perfectly happy together. I never did see them getting married though but I don't think I want to; I want it to be a surprise. I reached the top of the stairs and followed Sarah's scent into her room and saw her, and Edward, sitting at her desk watching something on her computer. Apparently it was quite funny but I didn't have time to watch silly things, I had shopping to do!

"Sarah, we need to go shopping for Fiji and Tori just got back so we're going to be leaving in like two minutes." She turned around but I knew she wasn't really listening to me.

"Alright, I'll be down soon." She gave me a look as to say 'now go away, will ya?". If those two didn't just admit that they loved each other the rest of us will probably die. Not like we actually could but still. I walked down towards the garage but stopped in the kitchen where Esme was staring at a blue print.

"Hey mom, Tori, Sarah and I were going to go shopping. Do you want to come too?" She absently looked up but then shook her head to clear it.

"No thank you Alice, I'm alright." I started to walk out the door but Esme's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Oh and Alice, remember that you are going to keep an eye on things between Tyler and Tori right?"

"Of course mom... you and Carlisle already talked to us about this, so what are you getting at here?"

"I'm saying that you don't need to buy certain things for certain people."

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

"I'm not sure, what do you think I'm talking about." She put a questioning look on and stared at me until I answered. I wasn't quite sure what she was talking about but then I clued in.

"Oh no way! Are you saying that we're not allowed to go to Victoria Secret? Even if I promise not to buy anything for anyone else?" Esme's look changed almost immediately and I knew that she knew I couldn't be trusted even if I promised. I gave her a sweet smile and hoped it worked on her.

"I'm not saying you're not allowed it's just that you are in no way allowed to buy anything for your sister. Do you hear me? I was already concerned about letting them go to Fiji together and I don't want to be sending the wrong message."

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Don't worry your 'little baby' is safe with me." She seemed pleased with my answer except she seemed a bit sceptical about the 'little baby' part. It was true though Tori technically is the baby of all of us. She's the youngest and even though she was changed before Sarah, only by a few seconds, she was nine minutes younger than her and there by dubbed to be the baby. I walked into the garage to see Tyler and Tori leaning against his BMW talking quietly to each other.

"Where's Sarah? I told her to be down here and now she's not." They both shrugged and Tori went inside to grab the Porsche keys. She came back out a second later with Sarah in tow who did not look happy that we were taking her away from precious Edward time. We got into the car, Tori driving, Sarah in the back and me in the passenger's seat.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" We drove to the closest mall as I went over a list of things we would need.

"Ok, bathing suits, shorts, shirts, dresses, shoes, sun glasses, jewellery... I don't really know what else you guys would need."

"What do you mean what we would need? Do you need something else Alice?" Sarah asked from the back seat and I chuckled at the memory of the chat Esme and I had earlier.

"Well, I'll need some other things but I promised Esme that I would keep to my duty as chaperone and that's that." I was hoping that they wouldn't clue into it but of course, the smart ass twins that they are, they did.

"Oh, well yeah good idea." Tori focused her eyes on the road but I could tell that she seemed embarrassed.

"Well, we still have to go but I promised that I would only buy things for me and not for you, especially you Tori." Sarah sat quietly in the back trying to hold back a laugh. She knew that Esme didn't trust un-married couples, for example Tori and Tyler, to be on their own at night. Esme was very traditional in the way that we should wait until we were married to be fully 'intimate' with each other. Carlisle was the same way and because we all live with them that's how we think too.

"Oh, don't even start Miss YouCanTrustMe. Once you get with Edward, and yes I've seen it, they won't trust you anymore either. They didn't trust any of us before we were married and to tell you the truth Edward didn't trust them before they were married." This set us all into a fit of laughter and before I knew it we were parked and heading into the mall.

"Ok, where do you want to start first?"I already knew where we were headed but wanted to see where they wanted to go.

"Doesn't really matter to me, why don't we get what you need first and that way we won't need to worry about that later." Well played Sarah, get the most uncomfortable part done first, smart kid.

"Alright! Off we go!" I drew us a few stares from people but I didn't really care, I was scanning my visions to see what we would buy and where to find it. We walked into Victoria Secret, much to Sarah and Tori's dismay, and I immediately saw what I was looking for and walked over. Sarah and Tori stood off to the side talking to each other. Party poopers, Rosalie would have been all in helping me and maybe even Esme would have too. Ok, well maybe not Esme fully at first but at least she would look; all they did was stand there. I came across a vision of Tori in Fiji knocking on my door with some black clothing in one hand, ah ha! Well that seems like a good idea, I truly am devious. I snatched the black number off the rack and went to the change room to try some other things on. Once I was done, we paid and we were off to our next store. We spent the next few hours buying new outfits, bathing suits and shoes for Fiji. I made sure that I picked the perfect outfit for Tori to wear on the night Tyler proposed. After, oh I'd say seven or eight hours of shopping we made our way home. Sarah was stuck in the backseat again and was getting squashed by our many bags. Once we got back to the house we pulled out our suitcases and started carefully putting all of the things in. When we were finished I sent them away to make sure they didn't add anything I didn't see in. I then slipped what I secretly bought for Tori into her suitcase and zipped it closed. I called Jasper to carry them down because even though I could do it myself I was too exhausted to do it.

"Oh Jasper, could you come give me a hand?" He was standing at my side before I even finished calling him. He pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear.

"Why hello there, what can I help you with ma'am?" He added a bit of his old southern drawl in and it sent shivers down my spine. I was getting distracted so I slipped myself out of his embrace and stood behind the suitcases.

"Could you carry these downstairs for us?" Being the good man he is, he carried them down without any protest. I went off in search of the others because we needed to do something for a few hours before we left for the airport. Tori and Emmett had preoccupied themselves with some video game in which by the look on Emmett's face, Tori was winning. Jasper and Esme were sitting on the couch and Tyler on the ground in the same room as Tori and Emmett, Rosalie was in her room painting her nails, again, Jason was outside on his phone, Edward was playing the piano and Sarah was listening to him from the doorway. Carlisle was at work but he promised he would be here before we left. I decided to go watch what Emmett and Tori because it looked like the most fun. I sat on the ground next to Tyler who was laughing at Emmett trying to beat Tori. Emmett finally got tired of losing and stormed off.

"Aww, Emmett don't be a sore loser! Wanna play something your good at?" Tori called after him as he continued to stomp up the stairs like he was two years old.

"Emmett, could you please stop walking so heavily up the stairs? I don't want to have to fix them!" Emmett knew Esme wasn't kidding and he started walking on his tip toes making the rest of us laugh.

"Ok, now what should we do?" No one looked sure of what to do and Tori and Tyler went upstairs to their room leaving Esme, Jasper and I sitting around.

"Oh, Alice how did the shopping go?" Esme was good at breaking up silence and I launched into the story of our day shopping. Jasper got bored about halfway through and left to go upstairs; Sarah came and filled in his spot.

"So did you get everything you wanted?"

"Yep, and no I didn't buy anything for Tori that I wasn't supposed to." Little did she know that I actually did and just wasn't telling her.

"Good, because sometimes you don't listen to me and just do it anyways." It was almost as if she could read my mind but I wouldn't let my expression give me away. Carlisle came home around two which left us with five hours until we left for the airport. It would be cloudy when we landed in Fiji which would be perfect for the drive to the villas. The guys decided to go hunting and once they got back, us girls would go. I had settled myself down with a fashion magazine to pass the time. The house seemed almost too quiet so I wandered upstairs to see what anyone else was doing. I looked in and saw Rosalie doing Tori's nails; Esme was reading a book so I went off to find Sarah who, as usual, was in her room looking at something on her computer. I went in and sat on her bed waiting for her to finish whatever she was doing. After a few minutes she turned around to look at me.

"Hey Alice, can I help you with something?"

"Do I need a reason to come talk to you?"

"Yeah, that's true... Well, are you excited for Fiji? Oh, and will you help me throw Edward into the water if he doesn't go in on his own?" She seemed too over excited about the last part but its young love and just adorable.

"Well obviously! I will most definitely help you; actually we should just have everyone help. Makes things much easier. And I am so happy for Tori and Tyler, they will _finally_ be engaged!" I added the last part in with a whisper because I was still under orders not to tell Tori. "Which means I get to plan a wedding again!"

Hmm, that reminds me I should go out and buy wedding magazines and start looking for the dress, venue, decorations, flowers... So much to do!

"Well, I'm sure it's going to go just fine. Tyler has been planning this for so long and if I know my twin, and I do, she will be really happy and surprised." We both smiled at each other knowingly just as I had a vision.

_Sarah and Edward were walking beside each other, they came to an old tree stump and sit down. They started talking and every time they would get closer to one another. Edward puts his hand on top of Sarah's looks her in the eyes and says "I love you". Then he leans in and..._

Aww, even though I've seen this vision before it is still really sweet. Sarah just stares at me hoping I will explain but I just shake my head as I am pulled into _another_ vision.

_Jason and Sarah are sitting on the beach at sunset. He slowly puts his arm around her shoulder and she turns her head to look at him. He leans in and captures her lips with his. She melts into his embrace and they stay like that for a few minutes._

Oh, no way in hell is that happening! Edward and Sarah are supposed to be together not Jason and Sarah! I hop off of her bed and without a goodbye storm out the door, down the stairs and out the front door. I wait there until the guys get back from hunting. They appear half an hour later, all of them laughing at some joke. But once they see me they all stop and freeze.

"Jason, can I talk to you for a second? And Carlisle can you tell Esme to get the other girls and we will go hunting?" Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Tyler all share a kinda relieved look before running inside and into cover. Carlisle casually ran in behind them. I lead Jason into the woods so that no one would hear us.

"I know what you're planning on doing in Fiji." He gives me a confused look but there is a hint of smugness behind it.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"You're going to try to kiss Sarah! Do you not realize that Sarah and Edward are destined to be together! And also that if you do that Tori, who really doesn't like you all that much, will probably rip off you head! Tori would do anything for her twin and Sarah would do the same thing! Don't try anything! Because if you do... Well I'll just say that we'll be watching you." I left wearing an evil smile and jogged back to meet up with Esme, Tori, Rosalie and Sarah. Behind me I could hear Jason saying "Tori and Sarah are twins...?"

Once I got back to the house, we set out. We hunted for only two hours because by the time we got back we had to leave. The guys were waiting for us with Edward's Volvo and Tyler's BMW. Rosalie and Emmett said their goodbye's and then went upstairs to pack for their vacation. Esme gave us all a hug and a kiss on the cheek and whispered in my ear to "remember to keep an eye on Tyler and Tori". Carlisle gave all the girls a hug, Sarah's being a bit awkward (She isn't all that close with Esme and Carlisle the way the rest of us are, even Tori is really close with them) and gave the guys a pat on the back and for Jason a hand shake. Edward and Sarah went in the Volvo and the rest of us in the BMW. Once we got to the airport we checked in, found our gate and sat down to wait. We loaded onto the plane and found our seats, I was with Jasper, Tyler with Tori and Sarah was stuck in between Edward and Jason. Before the plane took off the twins shared a sad\solemn look and I heard Tori quietly explain to Tyler that the last time they had been on a plane they were going to London with their parents. The plane ride went off without a hitch and Jasper and I snuck off to the bathroom to get a little 'alone time'. Before we knew it the pilot told us to put our seatbelts back on and I looked out the window to catch a glimpse of Fiji. The start of a new life for Tori and Tyler and the end of an old, lonely life for Edward and Sarah.


	29. Chapter 29:Sarah POV

**Sarah**

We had finally arrived at the Fiji estate; it is massive, large enough for three villas, a few other buildings with purposes unknown to me, and a pool that connected the villas together. The majority of the estate was situated in a lush forest on a hillside, with a winding path leading down to the private beach. The estate was so secluded we didn't need to worry about exposure, even the private beach was surrounded by forest, it was a perfect escape, and it was perfect for Tyler to propose Tori.

I had been missing the sun; clouds and rain were not my ideal, especially when I was left alone for the majority of time. But, now I had 2 other people that were single and first pick of everything we had to share. We got the villa that was farthest from the other two, Alice and Jasper's being the most secluded. When we walked in I left my bags in the front hall, while I went to scope out my room.

The living room was decorated with two woven loveseats, with white cushions, a matching table and two armchairs across from it. On the table was a tall vase with two bamboo shoots spiralling out of it, lucky bamboo, I remembered seeing it in floral shops when I was human. Loveseats, of course, in the villa full of single people, so either one person would sit alone on the loveseat while the other two sat on chairs, or two people sit on the loveseat making the other one uncomfortable, great.

I continued walking up the hall to the first bedroom; it had a bamboo bed with a gauzy canopy, tied at each of the four posters. It opened onto a balcony that faced the ocean. The walls were light sea foam, and were accented by the neutral colours and soft orange of the bed spread and pillows. It was absolutely perfect, but there was still another two bedrooms to choose from.

The second bedroom had cream walls, with a green accent wall, that had a brown weave down the middle. It had a simple bed with a curved head board and no foot board. Pure white sheets drew your eyes to the bed as soon as you entered. At the foot of the bed, was a stool with leather top and wooden legs. It was almost as long as the bed was wide. In the corner of the room was a chair and ottoman facing the bed on a slight angle. Beneath all the furniture was a rug, with an intricate, brown and yellow design. Like the first room, it had a glass sliding door that opened to a balcony. There was a door separating a smaller hallway from the room, which led to the third and final room.

This room was farther down the hall, it had a four poster bed but no canopy and it was constructed from solid wood. The walls were panelled with wood, and on one the wall was covered in jagged lines in alternating beige and brown. The bedspread was orange and white with yellow accents.

Edward and Jason had been following me as I made my way to each of the rooms. Once I had finished we walked back to the living room.

"Well I have to say that I like the first room best, it's the most feminine, and I love the décor." I spoke first since I was able to pick first. "What about you Edward, you get second pick."

"I like the second, it had a bigger balcony." Edward flashed me a smile, before turning toward Jason.

"Well looks like I get the third room, which is just as well, I liked it the best." I swear, nothing could dampen Jason's excitement.

"Right well, I'm going to go move my stuff to my room." I hope Jason would start to mellow soon, now that we're here.

I had just gotten to my room, and the others to theirs, and had begun to look for my bathing suit, when I heard a noise, one that sounded oddly like the time Tanya was thrown threw Edward's wall-oh no! I went running to Edward's room, hoping that I wouldn't find a huge whole in the wall.

"What the hell was-"I ran in to see Jason holding Edward's door, which, of course, was off its hinges. "What happened?" We had been here no more than half an hour and already they had broken something.

"Jason why don't you explain." Edward had a smirk on his face, like Jason was about to embarrass himself, really badly.

"Well, Edward was acting like the jerk that he is and I was on my way in here, when he insulted me, and I ended up pulling the door off the hinges, and splintering some of it with my other hand." Jason spoke in a matter-of-fact kind of way, neither one was ashamed at what had happened.

"Why do I get the feeling something else was broken? That didn't sound like a door being taken off the hinges."

"I also crashed through the door." I was confused. Edward was being a jerk and insulted Jason, who then crashed through his door and pulled Edward's off the hinges crushing it in his other hand, it sounded like something out of a bad action movie.

"So I guess the real question is, why were you being a jerk Edward? And what did you say to cause this much destruction?"

"I wasn't being a jerk. Jason couldn't keep his thoughts decent."

"What? Just tell me ok?"

"Edward, shut up, don't say anything." This was getting more confusing by the second; Jason didn't want Edward to tell me?

"You know what? I don't even care. But you two will be living door less, until it's cloudy, so suit yourselves." I turned back toward my room, utterly confused about what had just gone on. "Oh, and no fighting. I don't want to be the one that has to pry you off each other, and believe me I can."

The minute I had gone back to my room, there was another crash. I raced back to Edward's room. They were moving so fast I had trouble keeping up with them; they were sure enough, fighting. I grabbed the first arm I saw, and pulled as hard as I could, trying to separate the two vampires. It turns out I had Jason's arm, which I found out when he kindly threw me back into the hall against a wall. I got back up and took a step into the room.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" With that I threw Jason off of Edward and stood in between them. "What the hell? I just told you not to fight! Come on! This is my vacation too! Now both of you get you asses to the living room! And don't break anything else!" I had lost all the patience I had for them, and they were going to stop destroying this villa.

Once we got to the living room, they both took a seat in the arm chairs; I stood in front of them. "Start talking. What happened?"

"When you left, Jason hit me over the head with the door, so I hit him back and then we were fighting." Edward looked sincerely sorry for fighting, but Jason looked outraged.

"Oh yeah, because you didn't provoke me at all! Insulting jerk!" With this comment they were both on their feet again, facing each other.

"ENOUGH! I don't care whether it was provoked or not, NO FIGHTING! Do you understand that? That means no hitting, no throwing doors or other objects at each other, nothing. If you really feel the need to attack each other, use words, and do not respond physically. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yeah, sorry." Edward was the first to apologize and he looked ashamed, something that made my heart flutter, and I didn't know why.

At that very moment, the door to the villa flung open, instantly Jason and Edward were on their feet, facing the door. Alice, Jasper, Tori and Tyler ran in.

"Got into a little fight, did you boys?" Alice was the first over to the living room, she obviously had a vision. As Edward and Jason sat back down into their chairs, Alice walked directly in front of them slapping them both on the head. "That is for throwing Sarah into a wall-And that is for being an idiot!" Oddly it felt like Alice was talking about more than just the fight when she slapped Edward, I'd have to ask her about that.

Tori walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm practically indestructible. Plus, they wont be fighting anymore, they will, most likely, be insulting each other though." Jasper had come back to the living room after surveying the damage in Edward's bedroom.

"At least it's only two doors and a few pillows."

"Well that's good, they aren't too hard to find, not that we can leave until it's cloudy, or dark. Just please, don't make me pull you off each other again. Now, let's go swimming!" I couldn't wait to get in the water, I could use a relaxing swim, especially after the fight I was forced to referee. Maybe next time I should just let them fight it out, they would stop eventually, hopefully before someone died.

"Well we already changed; we'll meet you out there." Alice skipped from the room, followed by Jasper, Tori and Tyler.

"Remember no more fighting." I smiled at them, this was a crazy first day, surely it couldn't get worse. The thought had come out of no where, and it was followed by something I had discovered early in my human years, never say that! Only bad things come when you say that! Everything could be worse.

"What are we going to do about the door, how are we supposed to change?" Edward looked genuinely worried.

"Like I said before, you two are just going to have to live with it. As for changing, there are such things as bathrooms. I believe there is one in the hallway connecting your rooms, and there's another beside the kitchen." I couldn't help the amused smile that crept onto my face at their expressions, disgust, hate and contempt, openly displayed on their faces.

"What about like at night, when we want privacy." I felt as though Jason was implying something, as Edward had mentioned, indecent.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you destroyed the doors. You can find a curtain or something, but first we need to go swimming, and Edward you are coming." I turned and walked back to my room, where I pulled on my bikini and towel, before heading out to meet them in the living room.

"Are you guys ready? They were both standing in the living room, far apart, glaring at each other, but at least they weren't fighting.

"Of course, I'm always ready to be tossed into a pool." Edward gave a sarcastic smirk, I definitely hadn't forgotten about the threat of throwing him in the pool, hoping dearly that I wouldn't have to actually do it.

"You're only getting _thrown _in the pool, if you refuse to go in. So just go in, and everything will be alright."

"And admit defeat? I don't think so. I have too much pride for that; you'll have to throw me in…Of course that means you'll have to catch me first." After he said this, he bolted out the door. This might actually be fun, catching and throwing Edward in the pool, almost like Manhunt.

I dashed to my room, grabbed a drawstring bag from my bed, and then I ran out the door after him, leaving Jason gaping behind in the living room. I saw Edward running past the pool, toward the surrounding forest. I took my path along the poolside so I could recruit the rest of my family.

"Come on! We have to catch Edward and throw him in the pool!" Instantly I saw Alice, Jasper, Tori and Tyler spring up and follow me in to the forest.

"Keep your thoughts guarded, we don't want to tell him what we are planning to do. Alice, Jasper…" I signalled the direction for them to go with my hands and did the same with Tori and Tyler, "I'll take point."

We arranged ourselves in an arrow formation, spaced far apart, and ran as though we were a well trained unit. We had come to a clearing where Edward's scent disappeared, up the trees; he had been leaping from one to another.

"Alright, we need to split up. Alice, Jasper head slightly north, he won't go too far, Alice keep checking your visions, Tori and Tyler you guys do the south, I'll take the center." As they turned to go, I grabbed the small box I had in my bag. "One more thing. To help us stay in contact." I handed a small earpiece to each of them, this way we would be able to hear what was happening to every team member.

"When did you get these?" Alice was clearly surprised I had anticipated this; Edward apparently hadn't thought about it, she didn't have a vision.

"While you were in, um, shopping." I didn't feel like mentioning Victoria's Secret in front of Tyler, in case he got the wrong idea. "I like to be prepared. I didn't plan for this to happen, but I like to be prepared, or have something to improvise with, but I always loved Manhunt as a human, I thought as a vampire it would be even more fun. Especially with earpieces, it's only logical to be able to contact your team." I answered all the curious looks from the group; Jasper's by far was the most penetrating.

With that we took off, each group running in a different direction. Something told me, that although I was alone, and could never outrun Edward, I would be the one to find him, and he would most likely give up. Although it would be more fun to tackle him, I don't really know how to fight, and would just get myself into an embarrassing situation.

Then I came into a clearing, and caught Edward's distinct honey scent, he was in a tree. It's probably best if I let him come out of hiding on his own, then again, it couldn't hurt to sneak up the tree. Problem is how does one sneak up on a vampire?

I turned toward the tree Edward was undoubtedly sitting in and walked a couple paces toward it, I decided to give up on sneaking over, he knew I was there.

"Hello Edward, nice view from up there?" I looked up at the tree and saw Edward jumping down from one of the highest branches.

"It was a good view. Did you have a good run?" I could see the humour in his eyes, it was quite contagious, I mean, we chased him all the way out here just to throw him in a pool.

"I did thanks. Are you ready to go swimming now? Or are you going to run off again?"

"I think I could use a swim right about now. Too bad you'll be the one to get thrown in though." He gave me a humour filled smirk, and before I could process his remark he picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder, running back toward the pool.

"Aahh! Edward! Put me down!"


	30. Chapter 30:Tori POV

**Tori POV**

We all heard Sarah's yell and knew that there was no point of searching for them anymore so we ran back to the pool just in time to see Sarah's body sail through the air and land in the pool. Edward was practically on rolling on the ground laughing and would have died if he still needed to breathe. Jason heard the commotion and came running out onto the balcony only to see 5 vampires howling with laughter and one in the pool looking not so amused. He hopped off the balcony and right into the pool splashing the rest of us, so we just jumped in too. It was hard to believe that the sun was almost setting but we had spent a long time getting here so I guess it made sense. I knew that Alice and Jasper would leave soon and we would have to find something to do. Maybe we could watch a movie or something. And like make popcorn or something... Oh right we don't eat. Well it's an adventure and I haven't tried eating anything since I've been changed...

"Tori, don't try eating anything. It's not a pleasant experience." Oh get out of my head Edward!

"Tor, he's right. I saw you eating something' and you were not happy about it after... Trust me!" Ok, well no point betting against Alice but still... It can't be that bad.

"Tori..." Edward was getting pretty testy now so I started to recite the numbers in French. Somehow I still remembered to do that even though it was my worst subject.

"Ok, ok I won't! Jeez, does no one trust me around here?"

"Nope, that's why we have to 'chaperone'!" This then sent all of the 'chaperones' into a fit of laughter. I just sulked and cuddled back into Tyler's chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around my waist.

"Hey guys, would you look at that!" Jason pointed out over the ocean and we all turned to look at one of the most beautiful sunsets I had ever seen. The sun was painted with oranges, yellows, pinks, purples and reds. _Red sky at night, sailors delight. Red sky at dawn, sailors take warn. _Something our mom would have told Sarah and I on our trips to beaches. Looks like we were in for a nice day tomorrow. And looks like Edward and Jason would have to live without doors for a while longer. I always hated how sunsets were so short. Before I knew it the sky was getting dark and was speckled with a few distant stars. Alice and Jasper got out of the pool waved to everyone and then walked hand in hand back to their villa. And now it looks like we won't be seeing them for a while now either.

"Well, why don't we all go get changed and then we can meet back in the family room in a while?" Tyler hopped out of the pool and then turned back to help me out. We walked off toward our villa and I went in search of my suitcase. I spotted it beside the couch where earlier I had been a bit... distracted let's say. This distractions lead to a walking in by Alice, our head 'chaperone'. I grabbed it and brought it up to our bedroom before setting it down on the bed and searching for a something to change into. I pulled aside a few things and came across a small pink bag with the word's 'Victoria Secret' written across the side in silver. I remembered the bag from our shopping trip but Alice said it was a surprise. I opened the bag to reveal a black lingerie number and could almost feel my cheeks getting warm. I didn't want Tyler to see so I raced out the door and called back to him that 'I would be right back'. I ran all the way to Alice and Jaspers villa, knocked on the door and then stood back a few feet to not hear anything that I really didn't want to hear. An annoyed Alice came to the door hair messed up and wrapped in the sheet from the bed, I shuddered at the thought of Jasper in the other room. I held up my hand with the black number in it and looked at her with a sceptical face.

"Oh and what would this be ?" She started laughing at me then and I could hear Jasper chuckling from the other room as well.

"Well, you know, just a little something." She tried to hide back her laugh but wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Alice, this isn't funny! What if Esme saw? She would freak!"

"Tori, Tori calm down. Esme is never going to find out about this! I just put it in there in case you and Tyler... you know..."

"Ok, ok I get it! Maybe next time I'll ask for a different chaperone. Thanks but as I've learned from our parents, I think I'll wait." And with that I walked away, I could hear Alice mumble something as she closed the door that sounded like 'you won't have to wait much longer then'. Whatever that meant but oh well. I ran back to the villa and came face to face with Tyler. I hid my hand behind my back hoping he wouldn't notice it. But of course, he did.

"Well, well what have we got here?" He said as he sneaked his hand behind my back and snatched it from my hands.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about. Trust me, it's nothing Ty." When he saw what it was his jaw dropped open and his eyes kept looking from me to the black clothing in his hands and back.

"Um... I... I thought... We weren't gonna do this?"

"No, no trust me. It's not what it looks like! Alice bought it and put it in my suit case in case we changed our minds." And by the look springing into Tyler's eyes we may be changing our minds.

"Well, would you want to change your mind...?" His eyes turned mischievous and he dropped the lingerie out of his hands and wrapped them around my waist.

"Tyler, no. I've made up my mind. We aren't doing this; I couldn't stand being with Esme if she knew. She has eyes all over this place. She did send chaperones remember?" He chuckled as the sparkle in his eyes went out and he pulled me down onto the couch with him, hands still attached at my waist. I kissed him lightly and went to get up and go get changed when he pulled me back down and kissed me again, this time with more passion and he would _not _let me out of his grasp. This then lead to what Emmett would call a 'hot-ass make out session", why does he say this? I don't know he's just my brother. It probably went on for a little while before we were interrupted by an incoming Skype message alert from my laptop. I opened the screen to see a small picture of Emmett and pressed accept. He was sitting, well actually sitting upside down on the couch with a big smile on his face. In the background Esme walked by and seeing that Emmett was talking to me she came over and sat beside him, but normally.

"Hey Tori, hey Tyler! Where is everyone else?"

"Hey Emmett, hey mom, everyone else went to get changed out of their bathing suits... And speaking of which I'm gonna go do that now, I guess I forgot." I gave Tyler's hand a quick squeeze before flipping backwards off the couch and started running to our bedroom, I could hear Esme's scolding even from upstairs.

"Tori, I wish you wouldn't do that! That's how things get broken you know!" I gave out a small laugh while pulling out a dark blue sun dress, slipping it on and then running back downstairs.

"Alright, alright... I'll stop..." There was a small knock on the door behind us so Tyler got up to get it. In walked Sarah, Edward and Jason, Sarah came and sat down beside me while Edward and Jason chose to sit in two different seats.

"So, how is everything? Do the villas look ok? And where are your brother and sister?" Oh, Esme always the concerned mom.

"Everything's fine mom, the villas look great and Jasper and Alice are in their villa and please don't ask up to go get them!" Edward shuddered at the end; he was probably having a hard time blocking out their thoughts.

"Oh, well yes I guess that would be a good idea..." In the background you could hear the garage door open and then close, the back door open and then Carlisle's footsteps. Esme got up off the couch to go and meet him. I looked around the room and my eye caught Jason's expression, he seemed confused and was staring at something behind me on the floor. I turned to look and what he seemed so intrigued by and saw the forgotten lingerie that Tyler had dropped there earlier. He was on his feet and had it in his hand before I could even blink.

"Uh, guys what's this?" Sarah, Edward, Tyler and now Emmett looked toward him to see what he was talking about.

"Oh, um, well, that's nothing..." Just then Esme and Carlisle came back over to the computer; they both seemed surprised and a bit uncomfortable as well.

" Guys, why is Jason holding lingerie?" Carlisle spoke because Esme still seemed a bit in shock.

"I just found it lying on the ground in here." Jason realized he was still holding it and then set it down on the couch before going to sit on another chair.

"It's Alice's, I swear! She wanted our opinion!" I love my twin, always comes to the rescue. Carlisle uncomfortably looked away from the screen.

"Aren't you in Tori and Tyler's villa?" Esme finally spoke but her voice was concerned and a bit sceptical that her chaperones weren't doing their job.

"Yeah, doesn't mean it's ours though!" Tyler protectively wrapped his arms around my waist, for the second time that night and glared at everyone in the room.

"Ok, ok Ty just calm down." Carlisle was giving him a look that meant the same thing as his words.

"Sorry, dad but just because it was in here doesn't mean we brought it." I gave him a sceptical look before turning to the computer screen to face Carlisle and Esme.

"Well technically we didn't bring it; I didn't even know that we did until we got here. Alice put it in my suitcase and when I went to get changed I found it. She wanted me to have it in case Tyler and I..."

"But you didn't, right?" Again, Esme always the concerned mother.

"No mom, we didn't so yeah anyways that's the story." Emmett seemed disappointed with the ending of the story so he sulked off upstairs. "Well, bye Emmett!" I yelled up to him sarcastically and his hand shot around the wall to wave.

"So, what do you guys have planned for tonight? Are you going to town to explore or are you going to just be at the villas?" Esme had left just after Emmett to go and check on their flight tomorrow so now we were just talking to Carlisle.

"We don't know yet, we're gonna play it by ear." I had actually forgotten Edward was here with us, he had been sitting so quietly that you wouldn't have noticed he was there.

"Ok and now that your mother is gone I want to know, have you broken anything since you got there?" We all showed a small look of panic before Sarah un-necessarily cleared her throat and told Carlisle the truth.

"Well, actually Jason and Edward got into a fight and the doors connecting their rooms are broken and then they got into _another _fight and I tried to break them up and Jason threw me against a wall." No one noticed but Esme had come back into the room and had a look of pure shock and anger on her face.

"You did what!"

"Jason threw you against a wall!"

"Umm, nothing gotta go! Love you, bye!" I then quickly shut the laptop screen and we all ran off to Sarah, Edward and Jason's villa.


End file.
